You Never Fight Alone
by Backstroker98
Summary: Alexandra was the younger sister of Merrick. After their three brothers are killed after the ODIN Strikes, she is brought onto the the Ghosts. Before the ODIN Strikes, they were strangers, and now Alex and Merrick are now the closest two siblings could be, but what happens she starts to fall for her team mate under the worst possible circumstances? I DO NOT OWN CALL OF DUTY Hesh/OC
1. Prologue

The thing about Ghosts is they are alone…but they aren't at the same time. They have each other. Before they were just remnants of Special Forces teams and other areas of the military, but when they thought they had nothing left…they were proved wrong. With their skills, dedication, and loyalty…they were brought onto the Ghosts. Together they complete clandestine missions behind enemy lines and were given a second chance of things. Thomas Merrick, Keegan Russ, Elias Walker, Ajax Johnson…they were all Ghosts. But there is always more to a person than what meets the eye…especially when it came to Merrick. He was only seventeen when he completed his Navy Seal training and always comes across as cold and harsh, but that's when happens when you are raised my a military father and grandfather who had expectations you were expected to meet.

But that's not the only reason he was cold and harsh. What a lot of people didn't know was that he was the oldest brother of five siblings. There was him and three other brothers as well as one sister. The order of births was Thomas Merrick, Ian Merrick, James Merrick, Stephan Merrick, and Alexandra Merrick. Thomas was never close to any of his siblings, especially Alexandra. He was twelve years older than her and he left her to be taken care of her three other brothers since he couldn't be there. Ian was six years older than her, James was four, and Stephan two. All five of the sibling had expectations to be military, so they received training from their father until the day he died in Iraq.

When Merrick was thirty, the ODIN strikes began and they lost Stephan right away since he was home on leave in Sacramento when the strikes began. Ian was the second to die after he and James were recruited onto the Ghosts and was later killed covering the team's exit. Last to die was James. He was just too close to a grenade when it went off… Three of Merrick's siblings were killed in a span less than ten years and now all he had left in this world was the sister he never really knew. She was only seventeen when the ODIN strikes began and enlisted in the military the second after. Her whole life she was trained alongside of her brothers and met her father's expectations in the end and proved to be a very capable and well-equipped soldier in the United States Delta Force. She was only twenty-four when she completed her tests to get onto the Ghosts. To her, it was a huge surprise as well as an honor.

Today she was twenty-seven years old and Merrick was forty. They have fought alongside each other for three years and it has done nothing but bring them closer. Not only were her and her brother as close as siblings could be, but she and Keegan were good friends and Elias treated her like a daughter…something Alexandra's father never did. In her world her father was her captain and she was his sergeant. Ajax and her didn't get a long, but they were team mates and they had each other's backs no matter what. Kick and Neptune treated her well and were the guys she played card games with often, but she wasn't as close as them as she was with Keegan.

For a while things for the Ghosts were normal. They completed their missions and always got out in one piece…barely. It wasn't until Ajax was captured by the enemy that the Ghosts' world slowly began to crumple beneath their feet. And it wasn't until Alexandra met Elias Walker's sons, David and Logan, would she discover what she could feel for a person. When she first met David Walker, she wanted nothing to do with him, but it wasn't long until she found herself slowly falling for him. This is her story of how her life went after the ODIN strikes and the United States of America fell. And this is how she ended up doing something she never thought she could do…fall in love…under the worst possible circumstances.

All the information I got for this chapter was from Call of Duty Wiki, but I made up Merrick's siblings (obviously). This is my second Call of Duty story and I have a good feeling about it so please stay tuned. This is only the prologue… which is barely the beginning.

~Backstroker98


	2. First Encounter

Alex's first encounter with David Walker, or as everyone called him, Hesh, was in No Man's Land pulling a wolf off of him. She tackled it off of him before it could sink his teeth into his throat and it ran off with its pack as Merrick fired off a few rounds to scare them. She helped Hesh to his feet and he immediately noticed her mask. "You look lost." Merrick said to the brothers. "We're not lost." Hesh replied, turning to the Ghost. "We're looking for you, Captain Merrick."

"Walker. I believe you have something for me."

"We came across some Feds moving a guy to "Firebase Charlie". He one of yours?"

"Yeah, Ajax." Alex informed Hesh.

"Alright we don't have a lot of time." Merrick told the others. "You can stick with us, but you do what I say when I say it-Understood?"

"Yes sir." Hesh replied as the group of five… and the dog took off up the hill.

At the top of the hill, the team reached a gate that led straight into Federation territory. "Right on schedule." Alex said as Hesh pulled off the iron gate door so they could get through. They walked down closer to the activity where they saw there were some stragglers.

"Keegan, Alex post up and keep us covered. You Walker boys are with me." Merrick ordered. "Alright Keegan kick us off." Keegan took the first shot and it set of alarm in all the Feds below. Merrick, Hesh, and Logan all went down for close corner combat as Keegan and Alex kept them covered from above. Alex was a good shot, but not nearly as good as Keegan…she has never seen him miss a shot. He took care of the Feds approaching down from the other hill while Alex covered her brother and Logan and Hesh. She already knew No Man's Land was the boys' final test to get onto the Ghosts and he wasn't a fan of new people coming onto the team. It meant that there weren't a lot of Ghosts left and they needed more soldiers for the team. So the way Alex saw it, Hesh and Logan were replacements and reminders of those who have fallen.

Once most of the area was clear, Keegan and Alex jumped down from their position and fought their way over to regroup with Merrick, Hesh, and Logan. Alex took out a few Feds without much trouble and maneuvered her way through the barely standing buildings to get to the hill. She was barely able to keep up with Keegan with the Walker brothers a few steps behind them. She climbed up to the part of the road where it broke apart and followed her brother down the road. "Keegan, take point. Get us headed towards the stadium." Merrick told his teammate. "Ajax doesn't have long."

**OOOOO**

_They emerged from the shadows and vanished in the sunlight. Outside the wall, their reputation lingered over No Man's Land like a shroud of fear. A weapon far more effective than brass or steel. Merrick, Keegan, Alex…these were the men dad had spoken of…the Ghosts. And someone dared to go against them. They were headed to San Diego, Federation Territory, to find their man Ajax. Ghosts…we only imagined them. Now, we were determined to be one of them. _

It was an hour of walking through Federation Territory to get to the Stadium which was mainly walking through buildings threatening to collapse, overgrown grass and weeds, and roads that were cracked right down the middle or in half. Now they were right across the street from the Stadium waiting for the trucks to drive by and for Keegan to set up the online sniper. Alex was checking the rounds in her guns for the fifteenth time and counting her grenades and flash bangs while Hesh sat with his brother and German Shepherd, Riley. Alex looked over at him as she slid her magazine back into her gun as he scratched his dog behind its ears. She was never a big fan of dogs…well actually the thing was she was kind of afraid of them. Silly, right? She wasn't afraid when someone was shooting a gun at her trying to end her life or throwing grenades her direction, but a dog? Forget about it. She's been like that for as long as she could remember and she always got teased from her brothers about.

"Alright, remote sniper's online." Keegan's gruff voice sounded, breaking Alex from her thoughts. She stood up as Logan took his position on the sniper to try to locate Ajax. "Scan around. See if you can get eyes on him." Merrick said. "Enemy patrols…keep searching. He isn't on the field, look around the press box. Wait right there. Twelve o'clock. Zoom in. Zoom in. That's him, that's out boy." Keegan moved so Alex could get a view and saw Ajax getting punched repeatedly by Federation soldiers. They stopped for a moment and Ajax raised his arm and flipped off the guards behind him. A small smile appeared on Alex's face of his action, thinking it was classic Ajax, but it soon disappeared when one of the Feds hit him in the head with the butt of his gun, knocking Ajax out. "They're moving him, we should go now." Alex said as the guards picked Ajax up out of his chair and drug him out of the room.

"We're going in there, what about back up?" Hesh questioned.

"Why do you think you're here?" Alex retorted, cocking her weapon and walking past him.

"Convoy incoming."

"Grab that grenade launcher." Merrick told Logan. "Pick your shots carefully. We'll have to trigger them to detonate."

Both Merrick and Logan shot the grenade launchers as the trucks passed by and landed a grenade on just about all of them. Once they were done, the team moved down into the parking garage where they had their truck parked. Keegan was driving and Logan got in the front with Riley between them while Hesh, Alex, and Merrick got into the back. "They're moving Ajax so our window is closing fast." Merrick informed the team. "We'll hit em' at home plate and work our way up from there."

Keegan may have been a perfect shot, but he was a terrible driver. Alex thought she was going to fly out of the truck when he turned into the Stadium. Then he slammed on the gas to get to the entrance and Logan blew the charges when they were about ten yards away. They crashed through the blown up trucks and Keegan sped through the field, Alex holding onto the side of the truck so she wouldn't fly out. "They're boxing us in! Go right!" Merrick yelled to Keegan. "HOLD ON!" Then Keegan drove up the rows of seats and through a gate before slamming on the breaks and sliding into a wall. The impact knocked Alex off of her seat, but she got up as soon as she fell and jumped out of the truck. She slid behind a wall with Keegan for cover and began to fire at the Feds. "Next time, I'm driving." She told Keegan. He scoffed and reloaded his gun. "Alright Princess." He replied.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not all me that?" Aaron questioned with an annoyed tone. Keegan smirked and the two continued to shoot down the Federation soldiers. They moved up as soon as they were clear and Alex threw out her grenades to try to get to Ajax faster. She saw Riley run out and take down a few of the Feds via Hesh's command when she realized she was low on ammo. She ran into an old hot dog stand for cover and began to reload when a Federation soldier reached the doorway. She didn't even get her gun up when Riley jumped on the soldier's back from behind, causing him to fall to the ground. The dog ripped the Fed's throat out and Alex looked at the dog in surprise. "Thanks." She said to the dog. Riley barked and then ran back out to the fight. Alex stood up and took cover behind one of the vendors in the middle of the food stand in the middle of the hall. She was joined by her brother as they shot down the remained Federations soldiers.

"We gotta reach Ajax! He won't last forever!" Merrick yelled after the last Fed fell to the ground dead. The team regrouped and walked up the stairs to the press boxes in single file. "Ajax should be up here. Fingers on triggers." Merrick told the others. When they reached the top floor and the room where Ajax was supposed to be, there were many voice coming from inside. "Check it out with the remote sniper." Merrick told Logan. Inside there were about eight Feds. Logan took the first shot and then the team breached the room. Alex took out two of the Feds on the right upon entry. "Clear right!" she yelled. "Clear left!" Hesh added. "Room secure!" Keegan called out. There was one Fed on the ground and Riley was barking at him furiously. "He's not here!" Alex told the others as she looked around and went over to the Fed, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and slamming him against the wall.

"Where is he?" Merrick asked the Fed in an angry voice while Hesh grabbed Riley. "Where did you take him?!"

Alex pulled her knife out and held it to the Fed's throat. "Where is he?!" she demanded. "WHERE IS HE?!"

"I don't know where he is!" the Federation soldier told her.

"Riley's got his scent." Hesh told the others.

"Let's go." Merrick said and looked at his sister. "Wait, wait, wait…" the Federation soldier babbled just before Alex slid the knife across his throat in one quick movement. Blood splashed out of his neck and onto the window as he fell to the ground dead. She followed Merrick out and the two were led down to the lower level by Riley when an explosion went off causing the sibling to fall down to the lower level. "Ambush!" Keegan yelled. Alex saw her gun next to her and grabbed it before standing up. "Use the remote snipe to take out those RPGs!" Merrick ordered. Once Logan took out the RPGs, Riley led them downstairs to the basement where the batting cages, locker rooms, and tunnels were. When they reached to one door, they came across about a dozen Feds on the other side. "We don't have time for this…gas masks on." Merrick told the others. Alex put her gas mask on and then threw her tear gas under the door. It wasn't long before the Feds were coughing and gagging and trying to get out there. A few went through the door that made them perfect targets for the Ghosts. Alex took them out and went out into the hall with the others to find more Feds coughing and gagging. Due to their vulnerability at the moment, they were quick to kill and the team took off down the hall with no problem. The team encountered more Feds as they followed Riley down to where the Manager Offices were. When Riley reached the set of double doors that led into the one locker room, he began scratching the doors and let out a crying noise. "This must be where they're holding Ajax." Alex said.

"Keegan, Logan, see if there's another entrance." Merrick ordered. "We'll wait here for your signal."

Alex reloaded her gun and so did Hesh and Merrick as Keegan and Logan went around to the other side. Alex kept telling herself Ajax was alright. Even if he got under her skin on a day to day basis, he was like her family. Just like Keegan, Kick, and Neptune were. Them and Merrick were all she had left in this excuse for a world, so Ajax had to live. He had to.

Keegan's voice over the radio caught her attention, telling them to breach in five seconds. Alex counted in her head and then door was kicked open. Riley jumped on the closest Fed and sunk his teeth into his throat as Alex and the others shot down the others. It was over in a matter of seconds, and then Riley began to bark and ran into the next room. "On Riley. He's found Ajax!" Hesh told the others. Alex ran after where Riley went and turned on her flashlight. She found him on the ground surrounded by blood. "Ajax!" she yelled rushing over to him. Keegan followed and slid in behind him, pulling him into his lap, cradling his head carefully as Alex put her hands on Ajax's chest.

"How is he?" Hesh asked.

"It's bad." Alex reported when she saw how much blood he'd lost.

"Rorke…" Ajax forced out. "It was Rorke…he's targeting…look…the wall."

Ajax struggled to breathe and Merrick told him to hold on…but it was no use. Ajax died in Keegan's arms. Alex put her head on his chest. "I'm sorry…" she whispered into his chest.

"Merrick you gotta look at this." Hesh said to Merrick as he looked at the wall.

"Get him ready to move." Merrick told Keegan and Alex. Alex sat up and helped Keegan get Ajax up over his shoulder when she heard Merrick say Rorke was targeting Ghosts. She didn't have time to say anything as Merrick told them they had to leave that second. They ran out of the locker room and towards the tunnels. "You boys did okay, but you have to get back to L.A now." Merrick said to the Walker brothers. Alex reached the tunnel and was greeted by bullets flying her direction. She quick dove for cover behind the wall as Merrick ordered Logan to take the reinforcements out with the remote sniper. Logan cleared out the first area so the Ghosts could get out of there. Merrick pushed Alex ahead of him and told her to take point as Keegan and Merrick followed. Alex took out the Feds nearby and Logan took care of the others.

When they got to the helicopter, Alex got on the controls and began to take off. She had the most experience with flying helicopters since it was one of her jobs in the Delta Force. She could fly helicopters and she was a good shot, but she was afraid of dogs and was the person who tripped over her own two feet. Graceful, right? Once Alex had them in the air they were in the clear. "Get yourself home you two." She said to Hesh and Logan over the radio as she flew away from the stadium.

**OOOOO**

The Ghosts got to San Diego first and had enough time to get into a different helicopter and pick up Elias before the Federation gained too much leverage and land over the base. They were able to locate Logan and Hesh in the building where Elias would have been and Keegan and Merrick rappelled down to save them from the burning building. Logan was stabbed and Alex was looking at the wound while Hesh freaked out. "Hey we're not going anywhere!" he said in an angry voice as he approached Keegan. Alex stood up and watched the scene unfold when she realized Logan was fine. "Calm down, kid." Keegan said as he pushed Hesh back from him. "Hey! We just saved you asses!" Merrick yelled as he slammed Hesh into the side of the helicopter. "Merrick, back off!" Alex told her brother in a stern tone. "We didn't need your help!" Hesh replied, pushing Merrick off of him, but Merrick spun him around and slammed him into the seat next to Logan. "Like hell you didn't." Merrick growled.

"Merrick I said back off!" Alex repeated as she took her mask off for the first time, revealing her face to Hesh and Logan. Her long auburn hair fell to her shoulders and her bright blue eyes sent a glare to Merrick. Hesh was taken back when he realized she wasn't a guy. "Wait, you're a woman?" he questioned. Keegan instantly dropped his face into his hand and Alex looked off to the side. "I am going to pretend like you did not just say that." She said as she walked to the middle of the helicopter.

"Stop it, all of you!" Elias ordered as he sat Hesh down.

"We have to go back. Our dad's down there and we're not leaving without him." Hesh explained.

"That's real admirable of you." Elias said. "But you're father's not there anymore." Elias then took off his mask and revealed himself to his sons as a Ghost. "Dad?! The whole time you were one of them? You're a Ghost?!"

"Try the Ghost! That's your commanding officer!" Merrick told Hesh angrily as he stalked off to the front of the helicopter, Alex following behind. Elias talked to his sons for a moment before Merrick asked Elias what they we going to do about Rorke.

"He's the one hunting the Ghosts, right?" Hesh questioned.

"Yeah he's good." Elias said. "Very good. And he knows how we operate."

"How's that possible?"  
"He was one of us."


	3. Two Sides To Every Impression

I know I have been updating my stories a lot these, but it has snowed SO MUCH these past few days so I have had school cancelled and there isn't a lot else I can do with my free time but twiddle my thumbs and write fan fiction so, just in case you have been getting a lot of story alerts on my updates now you know why.

**OOOOO**

On the helicopter ride back to the aircraft carrier where the Ghosts were living for the time being, Elias told Hesh and Logan about the mission in South America twelve years ago where Elias had to drop Rorke from a helicopter to save the rest of his team. Alex has heard the story many times since she was brought onto the Ghosts so she ended up drifting off to sleep for the duration of the helicopter ride. She was woken up a couple of hours later by Merrick whose shoulder she fell asleep on.

"Come on little sister." He said as they stood up. "Let's get inside."

Alex followed her brother out of the helicopter and the rest of the Ghost team wasn't far behind. Night had fallen and the dark sky was filled with bright, twinkling stars. Alex looked up at the sky as she and the others walked towards the entrance, a small smile playing on her face as she walked inside. Watching the stars was always something she liked doing. Things were almost…calm for a minute.

Once inside Keegan disappeared to his room. He was still upset about Ajax. Hesh and Logan stuck with their father and Alex was ready to head to her own room for a shower and sleep, but Merrick's voice stopped her. "Alex, would you show Hesh and Logan where they'll be staying?" he asked. "I have to speak with Elias." Alex turned around and looked at him with sleepy eyes. At first she was going to argue, but she knew it was pointless and would be childish. "Okay…follow me." she said to the Walker brothers, jerking her head down the hall.

Hesh followed the red head down the hall as she led them to the living quarters. She hasn't spoken much since they got on the helicopter back in Los Angeles and Hesh felt pretty stupid for the whole, "You're a woman?" comment. But he was pretty surprised when she pulled off the mask. For the whole time in San Diego he thought Alex was a guy. She had the attitude, the demeanor, and the way she acted in the field…she was fearless. A good trait to have, but sometimes being fearless could leave to carelessness.

When Hesh was able to get a good look at her, which was when she was sleeping on the helicopter, he would be lying if he said he didn't find her attractive. She had dark reddish-brown and deep blue eyes that matched her skin tone which was slightly pale, but not too pale. Her face was slim, but she had a more visible jawline. With her gear on, Hesh didn't know what kind of figure she had, but he knew she had to be in good shape if she was a Ghost. She didn't resemble Merrick a lot with his brown eyes and brown hair he would have if he wasn't bald, but their facial features were similar.

"Okay this is where you two are bunking." Alex told the brothers, breaking Hesh's thoughts. "Keegan, Merrick, and I are just down the hall and your dad is on the second deck. If you need me, don't. Find someone else to need." Alex told the brothers. She went to turn around, but Hesh's voice stopped her. "I'm sorry if I offended you earlier…" Hesh apologized to her "…or showed you disrespect, but it is just a little surprising to see a woman here." Alex eyed him for a moment. "You didn't offend me." she told him firmly. "And we're the same rank so even if you did disrespect me which you didn't, it wouldn't matter. I'm used to the whole, "Oh you're a woman on an elite squadron?" thing. But allow me to make one thing perfectly clear to you Hesh…you may have passed your father's tests, but you have to prove yourself as a Ghost. It's more than how well you can shoot a gun or throw a knife…it's how far you would go to do what's right." With that said, Alex turned around and walked down the room.

Hesh watched Alex as she disappeared into her room when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Logan's. "I think she likes you." He teased as he slipped into the room. Hesh followed him into their room and flopped onto his bed, already mentally retracting his thoughts of finding her attractive since her personality needed some work. Now it was pretty obvious that she was Merrick's sister.

**OOOOO**

The next morning, Hesh walked into the command room where his father stood with Merrick and Keegan, but no Alex which Logan asked about. Before anyone could answer, she walked in. Hesh turned at the sound of the door opening and his eyes widened a little. When he was with her yesterday, she had dirt and filth on her skin, her tangled hair was pulled onto a bun, and she had her mission gear on. Now she was dressed in grey cargo pants and a black t-shirt on with her dog tags hanging around her neck and her hair was down. Her skin was clean without a single trace of dirt on it and she looked a lot different from yesterday.

Alex walked over and took her spot next to Merrick and leaned against the table. "So what do we do about Rorke?" she asked. "If he knows how we operate then he probably sees this like a chess game except he's expecting our next move."

"That's why we're going to find him before he finds us." Elias explained. "There's a man in Caracas who knows where he sleeps. Victor Ramos. He heads up R&D for the Fed. Few men get close enough to call a man like Rorke "friend". Ramos is one. To find Rorke, we're going back to Caracas, where this all started."

"Who's going?" Merrick questioned. That was always his immediate question when there was a new mission.

"Hesh? Logan? Do you think you can handle this one?" Elias asked his sons.

"Absolutely." Logan answered.

"Good to hear because I am sending you with Keegan and Alex."

"Wait a second." Merrick interjected.

"Merrick." Alex said under breath. "May I speak to you for a moment?" Alex looked at Elias who simply nodded. Alex pulled Merrick to the other side of the room so the others couldn't hear them before she went off on Merrick. "Are we gonna go through this again?" she asked him.

"I don't like you going on missions by without me." Merrick reminded her. "Not where I can't look out for you."

"Merrick for the first seventeen years of my life I was trained to be in the military and for the past ten I've been an active soldier."

"You are also my sister. My only family I have left."

"And an active soldier on duty who has a job I have to do. You brought me on this team because you knew I had the capability of doing this."

Keegan fell silent for a moment. "Merrick I love you more than anything else in the world…but you can't protect me from everything." Alex said softly. Merrick looked at her before letting out a breath. "I have only had you around for three years." He reminded her. "I know you can handle this, but I am still you're older brother and I am allowed to worry." Alex chuckled. "I know. And you are going to have me around for a lot longer, too." Merrick gave her a half smile as the two went back over to the others.

"Keegan if you let a single Fed get ten feet from her and she comes back with so much as a scratch…" Merrick began, but Alex and Elias's laugh stopped him. "She'll be fine Merrick." Elias informed his friend. Alex smiled and looked over at Hesh who had a smile on his face and Alex realized something…he had a nice smile.

Mixed feelings about this chapter. I always try hard not to make a Mary-Sue out of my OCs, so don't hate Alex because of her bitchy-ness. Anyway, please review/follow/favorite all you lovelies!


	4. Fireworks In Caracas

That night, Alex found herself in Caracas with Keegan, Logan, and Hesh. Logan was up with Keegan watching for Ramos's helicopter while Alex was down with Hesh double checking her parachute one last time before readjusting her harness. She watched the fireworks for a moment before pulling her mask down and Keegan came down with Logan.

"Set up your launchers and check your chutes for exfill." Keegan told the three. Alex went over to her zip line launcher and deployed it, firing her line across to the other building. Once she and the others were hooked up, they jumped from the building and zip lines over to the other building. Alex looked down for a moment to see all the people in the streets partying and having a good time while she zip lines over them in the night.

"Three, two, one…detach." Keegan counted down and then the four unhooked from the zip line and swung down to the side of the building so they were hanging down and could advance down the building. They advanced down and took out several enemies though the windows before they reached the floor where Logan and Keegan could upload the virus into the building's software while Alex and Hesh remained hooked up to the ropes for back up if they needed it. While waiting for Keegan and Logan, Alex noticed a group of guards walking out of where the others were. They walked right by her and Hesh and downstairs. "How in the hell did they not see two large holes cut into the windows?" Alex said to herself, drawing a small smile from Hesh which of course, Alex couldn't see.

Logan and Keegan came out a few minutes later and hooked back up to the ropes before triggering the virus, causing all the power in the building to shut down. The four began to move down the building again and came across guards standing on the balconies below. "Two on the left balcony." Hesh reported. "Take them out quietly with Alex." Keegan responded. Alex shifted closer to Hesh and descended down to the guards, pulling her knife out. Once they were close enough she looked at Hesh and counted to three with her fingers. On three she and Hesh descended down the wall and jammed their knives into the guards' throats. "Targets down." Alex said over the comms.

Once inside the building Keegan reminded the three that they had to shut down the elevators to seal off Ramos's exits. "I'll take Hesh to the main bank in the west wing and shut down the elevators there." Alex told Keegan.

"We'll rendezvous in the junction to cut the secondary's." Keegan responded. "Hesh you listen to Alex and follow her orders. Logan, on me."

Alex and Hesh moved downstairs and came across three guards standing around a table tuning a radio. "Three tangos ahead. Let's take em' out together." Alex said. "On you." Hesh took the first shot and Alex took out the others. They walked through the lounge-like area and reached the bank a few minutes later. "Controls are in the back." Alex told Hesh. "Cut the power to the elevators. I'll cover you." Hesh did as he was ordered and Alex stayed in front of the counter. Two guards walked in and she took them out as soon as they entered just as Hesh came back out. "Elevators are shut down." he said.

"Let's get back to Keegan and Logan." Alex replied.

The two left the bank and went another route to get to the control room. They cut through a meeting room, taking out six tangos to get through. "Alex, Hesh, check in." Keegan's voice sounded over the comms. "Main elevators are offline, secondary's are still active." Hesh reported.

"Copy, see you in five."

Alex and Hesh were almost to the control room, when Alex stopped as she went to round a corner and signaled for Hesh to stop as well. "Tangos ahead." Alex informed Hesh. "Too many to stand and count. Once this goes off, unload on these assholes." Alex pulled a flash bang off of her gear, pulled the clip, and threw it into the room. "¿¡Qué coño!?" one of the guards shouted right before it went off. Once the flash bang went off, Alex and Hesh walked into the room and unloaded their weapons on the guards. Some bullets hit the desks in the room and papers flew in the air, but it was all over in a matter of a few seconds.

"Good shooting." Alex complimented. "Looks like Elias's training is paying off."

"Thanks." Hesh replied.

As Hesh and Alex approached the control room, Keegan's voice came over the comms again. "Hesh, Alex, we're entering at the northeast corner."

"Roger that, we're almost to the control room." Alex responded.

When they reached the control room Logan and Hesh went to kill the power to the rest of the elevators while Keegan and Alex hooked up the ropes. "How'd he do?" Keegan asked as he toed the rope to the window. "Good." Alex replied plainly as she tested the rope's secureness.

"They're on the team, Alex." Keegan reminded her. "Get used to it."  
"You know what I think of newbies."

"You were in their position before."

"I'm sure I'll get used to them. I got used to you, didn't I?"

Keegan let out a small chuckle as they finished tying the ropes when a bullet hit the window next to them. Keegan instantly pulled Alex to cover and called Hesh and Logan back to assist them. They fired at the approaching guards and were losing time if they wanted to get to Ramos. Once they took out the rest of the guards, Hesh told Keegan to give him his extra charges so he could cover their exit.

"I'll cover Hesh." Alex told Keegan. "You two get hooked up."

Keegan and Logan hooked up to the ropes and climbed out of the window while Alex covered Hesh as he got the charges set. "Make this quick!" she told Hesh as guards began to enter the room again. She took them out and Hesh was almost done setting the charges. "Any minute now would be great!" she yelled over the gunfire.

"I'm done!" Hesh replied and went over to the ropes. Alex shot down the last guard and they hooked up to the ropes. "Move your ass!" Alex told Hesh as he hooked up. Once they were attached to the ropes more guards flooded in. Alex pushed Hesh ahead of her and out the window, her not far behind as Hesh blew the charge. They were in a free fall until they ran out of slack in the rope and came to an abrupt stop, causing Alex to drop her gun.

"Are you kidding me?!" she growled as she pulled out her secondary. They rappelled down to a window where they gained entry inside only to have Federation guards waiting for them. The first one Alex shot, she took his automatic and helped take out the guards. "We don't have time for this!" Keegan yelled. "Keep pushing! We can't let Ramos get away!"

Once the team pushed through the guards, they reach the room where Ramos should be. Hesh and Alex went to one entrance and Keegan and Logan the other. They breached at the same time and Hesh and Alex found Ramos. He went to get away and since Alex knew they couldn't risk killing or harming him, she grabbed the binder on the desk next to her and threw it at him, hitting him right in the head casuing him to fall to the ground. Hesh went over to him and picked him up by the back of his jacket. "Damn it!" Keegan's voice exclaimed over the comms. "He's not here! Hesh, Alex?"

"We got him." Hesh told Keegan as he threw Ramos through the door. Ramos flew into the room and landed on the desk before rolling off onto the ground. Hesh walked over and picked him up off the ground only to throw him into the chair by the desk. Hesh pulled a pistol out and aimed it at him when he went to get up. Ramos raised his arms and told the group Rorke knew they were coming.

"Where's Rorke?" Alex questioned. "Where is he?"

"I don't know." Ramos told her. "No one knows!"

"Hesh." Alex motioned to Ramos and Hesh picked him up and slammed him on the table, positioning his hands on Ramos's arm so he could break it. "You have five seconds to deliver coordinates on Rorke." Keegan said to Ramos. "Four…"

"He's not here!"

"Three…two."

"His location is in there! In an encrypted file!"

Alex reached for the briefcase just as the television turned on and the Ghost Killer himself came on the screen…Rorke.

"Well, well, well, if it ain't the walking dead." He said.

"Rorke." Keegan responded, looking at the screen with the others.

"I knew you'd follow the bread crumbs."

"You tried to kill my father you piece of shit!" Hesh exclaimed.

"Hesh!" Alex said in a stern voice.

"The sons of Elias Walker. Boys sent to do a man's work…and the sister of Thomas Merrick. Looks like they're getting desperate for Ghosts." Rorke said.

"Where are you, Rorke?" Keegan questioned.

"Where I am doesn't matter. What matters is a decade ago you left me to die in this city... And from this night forward Elias lives with the knowledge he sent his own sons to their death. And Merrick gets to live with the fact that there was nothing he could do to save his sister."

Just then the team heard explosions go off all around the building as the TV cut off. "It was a set up. Let's move!" Keegan ordered as the building began to shake and fall. Keegan and Hesh rushed to the door, but Alex grabbed the briefcase and ran out with Logan.

"Command, mission is compromised! Attempting an aerial exfil from the 52nd floor." Keegan said through the comms to Elias as they ran down the staircase.

"Copy, Six-Two. Prepping emergency team for your new rally point." Elias responded.

The tem raced down the steps to the floor below and into and reached a floor where there were windows to jump from. "Windows ahead!" Hesh yelled over the crumbling building. "Copy we can jump from here! Get to the window!" Keegan yelled. The four ran towards a door and opened it up which gave them access to the room with the windows. They raced across the floor and Keegan, Hesh, and Logan were in front of Alex when the building shook again and it knocked them off their feet. Hesh, Keegan, and Logan were able to grab a desk in the middle of the room, but Alex was too far from it so when she hit the ground, she began sliding down the building.

"Alex!" Keegan yelled. Hesh looked up and saw Alex sliding down the building in his direction. He quick reached out and grabbed her arm as she slid by and pulled her over to him. The building shook again and causing everyone to fall and slide down the building. Hesh and Alex slid down next to each other and shot at the guards that were struggling to stand as the slid down. Alex reached out and grabbed a pole and Hesh at the same time to stop them from falling, but it only lasted a few seconds before they were on their way to falling out of the building.

When they reached the end of the floor, the team was in a free fall and crashed through some glass before being free of all the debris and able to deploy their parachutes. "Scarecrow, we're airborne!" Keegan told Elias through the comms. "En route to rally point echo. Good work you three. Now let's get the hell out of here."

"No one tells Merrick I almost fell out of the building." Alex said through a breath of relief.

**OOOOO**

Later that night on the carrier, Alex was walking back to her room after eating dinner with Merrick when she walked by Hesh and Logan's room. She stopped in her track's and backed up to the door. Hesh saved her ass out there when she fell. Sure they were all going to end of parachuting out of that building, but the last thing any of them wanted was to be separated from everyone. Especially with Rorke on his warpath and what happened to Ajax.

Alex knocked on the door and a few seconds passed until the door opened, revealing a shirtless Hesh. Alex was able to keep her focus, despite Hesh's muscles right in front of her. It was actually the first time she really looked at him. He had brown hair, but it was buzzed and he had a clean shave. He had pine green eyes and slightly tanned skin…probably from living in San Monica for so long. He was in really good shape which was expected, but why is it Alex had to choose to talk to him when he didn't have a damn shirt on?  
"Alex?" Hesh greeted in surprise.

"Hi." She replied, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I just wanted to thank you for…catching me earlier."

"You're my teammate. I'm not gonna let you fall out of a building."

"I know but that doesn't mean it has to go unnoticed."

"Well you're welcome."

Hesh put a smile on his face as he leaned against the doorframe. "You know this is the first time you are being nice to me." he pointed out.

"Don't ruin it." Alex said. "And don't get used to it."

Hesh chuckled and Alex cracked a smile. Just then Merrick came walking down the hall. Hesh and Alex both looked at him as he walked closer and Alex noticed the look in his eyes change. "I'll see you tomorrow." Alex said to Hesh before walking down to her room. Hesh watched her walk down the hall before going into her room and when he turned his head, there was Merrick. Hesh pulled his head back in surprise and swallowed out of nervousness. "Good night Walker." Merrick said.

"Night Merrick." Hesh said, backing into his room and closing the door.

When Hesh turned around, Logan started laughing. "Man… you are smooth." He said through laughter. Hesh grabbed the pillow from his bed and went over to Logan, hitting him repeatedly with it. "Dude stop! Hesh, come on!" Logan laughed. Hesh stopped and flopped onto his bed. "Smooth as silk." Logan said before laughing again. Hesh threw his pillow at him and laughed himself as he rolled onto his back.


	5. Immediate Hate

So before I begin my chapter, I would just like to thank anyone who has already followed, favorite, and reviewed my story and decided to address the few users who have reviewed the chapters since I haven't had a chance to do so yet.

**CaptainHall**: Thank you for your reviews, I'm glad you are reading this story and read my other story for Call of Duty

**Crazychi**: Thanks you very much for your feedback and reviewing just about every chapter. Same goes for Scars Written On Our Hearts as well. I appreciate it very much!

**Sera22**: First time I've seen you on one of my stories, and thank you for choosing my story to read. I appreciate all feedback and just remember that just because Alex and Hesh had one friendly interaction so far, doesn't mean they're falling for each other. And whenever I try to write a story for Call of Duty, I always struggle with building a new character so I greatly appreciate your feedback.

Well, on with the story!

**OOOOO**

The next morning, Alex woke up earlier than the rest of the Ghosts. It was a habit she fell into when she first joined the military and she could never fall back asleep no matter how tired she was. Once she got dressed, she went down and got a cup of coffee before heading over to the command room where Elias normally was at this time. Being captain of the Ghosts at a time like this, Elias didn't get much sleep. Especially when someone was threatening his team.

Alex opened the glass door and walked into the large room where Elias was standing in front of the large monitor filling out some papers. "Morning Elias." Alex greeted as she walked over and took a sip of coffee, burning her mouth in the process. Elias looked up at her as she approached and greeted her. "Morning Alex." He said.

"Were you able to find out where Rorke is?" Alex asked.

"The laptop you and the other retrieved was pretty beat up, but we were able to pull his location. According the info, he should be at a floating industrial complex in the Gulf of Mexico."

"When do we leave?"

Elias stood up straight and turned to face her, meeting her eyes but not saying a word. Alex knew what that meant. It meant A. She wasn't going on the mission or B. She would be part of the mission, but not on the ground for the mission. "Wait a second don't give me that look Elias." Alex immediately said as she set her mug down. "Don't tell me I'm not going."

"No you are." Elias told. "But you won't be on the ground."

She knew it. God damn it. "Why?" she immediately asked, her tone irritated. "Did Merrick say something to you? Because you have to remember this is my job. You can't hold me back because my brother-"

"Alex." Elias cut her off. "This was all my decision." Alex looked at him in surprise. "Why can't I be on the ground with my team?" she questioned. Elias let out a breath before responding. "You are going to be providing cover for the team with the Apache team we have going in." he explained.

"You're putting me in a helicopter?" Alex replied.

"Yes. You'll be going in, taking out targets and enemy choppers before the team goes in."

"Elias you and I both know you only put me in a helicopter when you think I can't handle a mission."

Elias leaned against the table next to him. "You're a good soldier, Alex." He told her. "You're very capable and you handle yourself very well in the field. But there are going to be too many hostiles there. And Rorke is high priority. In fact he is the only priority right now. We can't risk him getting away."

"So you're saying I'd hold them back?" Alex demanded.

"With Logan and Hesh here now, you don't have to be there. And you may be a good soldier, but you're not as fast and quick on your feet as Merrick and the others."

Alex placed her hands on her hips and shifted her weight to her other foot before looking back at Elias. "I spent almost my entire Delta career piloting a helicopter so when you brought me onto this team I'd be on the ground, with my team." She said sternly. Elias fell silent for a moment. "I don't care what you thought, Alex." He eventually said. "I need you in a helicopter covering them from above. Hesh and Logan are here now and can handle this. Like I said, you may be a good soldier, but you aren't as capable as Merrick and Keegan and the others. Is that clear, Lieutenant?" Alex eyed Elias for a moment. "Yes sir." She replied flatly before leaving the control room.

While walking down the hall towards the mess hall with Logan, Hesh saw Alex coming down from the other direction. "Hey Alex." He greeted with a smile. Alex looked at him and shot him a dirty look. "Screw off Walker." She hissed at him as she walked by the brothers and down the hall. Hesh stopped and watched her storm off before looking at his brother. "First she doesn't like me, then she's nice to me, and now we're back to not liking me." he said.

"She did say don't get used to her being nice to you." Logan reminded him. Hesh turned back around and the two began walking towards the mess hall again. "What do you think her problem is?" Hesh asked Logan.

"Does it matter?" Logan retorted. "If she doesn't like us, so what?"

"But why? We've known her for about three days and she basically hates us."

"Correction. She hates you."

The brothers reached the mess hall and grabbed some food and sat down before resuming their conversation. "She has barely said a word to me." Logan said, taking a bite of his eggs. "So here's an idea, just leave her be."

Hesh bit his toast and looked at his brother. "All I can say if she shoots me it won't be an accident." He said. Logan hit his brother in the arm. "Don't say that." He told his brother. "That's Merrick's sister."

Hesh took a sip of his orange juice and laughed. "I'm kidding baby brother." He replied. Logan rolled his eyes. "You're not even a full year older than me." he reminded Hesh. "But I am older so you are my baby brother." Hesh replied with a smile as he took another bite of his toast.


	6. Here I'm Flying, There I'm Falling

That afternoon, Alex was behind the controls of a helicopter once again. She liked flying them no doubt but after flying them from age seventeen to twenty four, it got old. She was flying the helicopter with the Ghosts team in the back, but had to help take out all the targets first. There were turrets, machine guns, and other helicopter all thrown in the mix. When she saw how many targets she had, she was a little overwhelmed, but kept her focus. She circled to the side of the complex and took out the turrets first and then the roads leading into the complex. The other three helicopters were taking out enemy fire elsewhere while Alex stuck to her route.

Missiles were starting to be launched way and she shot out her flares so the helicopter wouldn't get hit. She circled around and took out the missile launchers as well as more machine guns. It's been a while since she was doing this type of helicopter work so her aim was a bit off with her machine gun. There was a lot of enemy fire coming from the smoke stacks in the center of the complex, so she fired several missiles in that direction which took out the problem pretty quickly.

After a few minutes, the rapid fire stopped for a few seconds when an enemy chopper arose and began launching missiles. Alex maneuvered out of the way and fired her flares again before taking down the helicopter. "Enemy chopper down." she reported. "I count five more."

Missiles were being launched left and right by the enemy helicopters which required Alex to use a lot of her flares. She got a lock on most of her targets, but a few missiles whizzed by them through the air much to Alex's dismay. "God damn it." she cursed under her breath as she fired another missile. She shot the chopper down when another missile was coming her way. She flew frontwards and fired more flares, the missile exploding behind the chopper.

"Little too close for comfort, Alex!" Keegan said through the comms.

"Would you like to come up and do this?" Alex retorted. Keegan didn't respond. "Didn't think so. Now shut up."

Alex refocused her attention on the task on hand and began firing at the enemy helicopters once again. "More choppers inbound." Alex reported to the other pilots. She fired her machine gun at them and launched more missiles. Another enemy missile came just a bit too close to them, but Alex maneuvered away from it just in time. She circled around again to grab her bearing before she continued to help shoot down the helicopters. Once they were all down and sinking to the bottom of the gulf, Alex flew over to the drop point for the team.

Before she landed the helicopter, she and another one of the choppers took out all the enemies at the drop point. Once it was clear, Alex landed the helicopter. "You all better come back in one piece with Rorke!" Alex yelled to them as they left the helicopter. "You got it little sister." Merrick replied.

Alex took off again and got up in the air to make a clearer path for the team. She took out more hostiles and a few trucks as well as a large group of Feds. She wanted to be down there with them and helo, but she was fastened to the seat of a helicopter firing at enemies down below. She was still part of the mission, but she wanted to be with her brother. No, she needed to be with him. In case something happened she had to be there.

A few minutes passed before the team got close to where Rorke was. "You've got enemy ordnance outside your building." Alex said through the comms. "We're engaging. Danger close. Repeat danger close."

Alex and another chopper fired down on the trucks and turrets on the roof of the building the team was in. Once they were destroyed, Alex gave the go ahead to the team. They moved up to the building where Rorke was and Alex spotted more enemy fighters in their path. "Engaging." She informed Merrick and the others. Right away, she unleashed bullets from her machine gun and took out the Feds in the team's way. She cleared a path for the team who then infiltrated the building where Rorke was. They weren't even in the building for two minutes before Hesh came over the comms.

"Pirate this is Ghost-Six-Three. Urchin is secure. Moving to extraction point now." He said.

"Scarecrow this is Six-One. We have him." Merrick added.

"Roger that. Alex will bring you to the RV. We have to be mobile in thirty mikes." Elias responded.

Alex flew to the extraction point where the team was waiting for the Ghost Killer himself…Rorke. The look on Merrick's face was confusing. Even through his mask, Alex could make out pure anger mixed with hate, disappointment, and loss. And when Alex saw Rorke for the first time in person, it scared her. And she wasn't afraid of a lot of things, but the look he had in his eye…it was terrifying.

**OOOOO**

A couple hours later, Alex found herself on a plane with the team, Elias, and Rorke toed to a chair as Logan beat Rorke senseless. Elias kept asking about the dig sight Hesh and Logan found in San Diego. Alex was standing near her brother and watched Logan deliver punch after punch across Rorke's face. Elias eventually told him to stop and Logan did, stepping back with bloody knuckles. "What did they do to you?" Elias asked his former commander. "The same thing you did…" Rorke answered. "They set me free."

"You taught me a long time ago-Ghosts don't break." Elias reminded Rorke. "Now I'm gonna ask you one more time…"

"Everyone breaks Elias!" Rorke interrupted him. "Why don't you ask your buddy, Ajax…well…if he were still with us."

Elias, angered, pushed Hesh back and stormed over to the side of the plane. Alex backed up with Merrick to the side as Elias ordered his sons to grab Rorke's chair and bring him over to him. "So this is how it ends Elias?" Rorke questioned when Elias opened up the back of the plane. "You're gonna throw me out of this plane?"

"You're gonna tell me all about that dig site in San Diego." Elias declared.

"What, you're gonna drop me Lieutenant, again?"

"Answer me Rorke!"

"You really think you're gonna break me Elias? Bring it on! Come on! Here I am!"

"Logan bring him to me!"

Elias grabbed Rorke by the front of his shirt and Alex watched as he slammed him onto the floor. "It's over Rorke." Elias said. "We beat you."

"You didn't beat me, Elias…" Rorke replied. "You just made my job a hell of a lot easier."

Right after he said that, enemy planes appeared right behind them. "Back! Get back! BACK!" Elias yelled. Merrick grabbed Alex and pulled her behind him as the plane launched ropes out and attached them to the plane, pulling it apart. The force of gravity pulled everyone down, but Merrick was able to keep a hold on his sister. He had her by the wrist and was holding her as she dangled in the air. Unfortunately physics wanted her to come down and Merrick didn't know how much longer he could hold onto her.

"Merrick let me go!" she told him.

"No!" he replied.

"Merrick I have a chute! We're gonna hit the ground eventually…now let me go!"

"I'm not dropping you!"

"We can't stay together like this! I promise I will find you when we get to the ground but you have to let me go!"

Merrick met his sister's eyes and slowly released his grip on her wrist and then watched her as she fell. He let go moments after and followed her down, but it wasn't lone until he lost sight of her in the clouds and plane parts falling through the air. Alex was falling through the air and doing spin after spin making her sick to her stomach. She opened her chute and the fall slowed down, but then she realized her chute was tangled so she was still falling through the air rather fast. She looked up and saw the lines were tangled to shit and that wasn't good. When she looked back down, she hit a large piece of metal and everything went black.

**So this chapter might be a little boring because although Birds of Prey was fun to play, it wasn't as fun and exciting to write. And for The Hunted, I don't know how it will turn out. So this and the next chapter won't be the most amazing chapters, so I apologize. But I guess we all end up with those kinds of chapters eventually. **


	7. Snake Bite

When Alex opened her eyes, all she saw was the green that filled the Mexican Jungle. It was all just green. Her limbs ached and her head was pounded as she replayed the events in her head. She went to get up, but just fell back into the grass. She tried again and got to her feet, looking up and seeing where her parachute got caught on a tree and ripped. She still had the tangled mess of the parachute lines so she pulled out her knife and cut herself out of them. She looked down at herself and saw her pants were ripped blood coated on the skin of her thigh where some of the fabric was ripped. Looking closer at it, she saw there was a gash on the side of her right thigh. "Son of a bitch…" she hissed when she touched it.

"Everyone report in." Elias's voice sounded over the comms.

"It's Hesh. I'm with Merrick."

"Good. Keegan's with me." Elias replied. "Logan?"

"I saw him get snagged on some trees before we landed." Hesh said.

"And Alex?" Elias questioned.

"I didn't see where she landed." Hesh answered.

"If she's out there, she'll find us."

Alex shook her head and pulled her pistol from her holster. After she checked the rounds she heard Hesh over the comms again. "Shit get down!" he said. "Looks like we've got company."

"We're coming to you." Elias said. "Alex, Logan, if you can hear me, try to find the crash site, we're just up the hill."

Alex pulled out her knife again and tried to walk, but ended up with a slight limp from her cut leg. She looked around and saw smoke coming from the far right. It was a pretty far distance, but she could do it. She walked down the small hill carefully and quietly when she noticed some federation soldiers up ahead. There were three that she counted. She knew it was too risky to engage at this point, so she got down on the ground and crawled under the thick leaves that provided. She stayed quiet and stopped in a dead spot when they began walking towards her direction. She held her breath and watched their feet as they got closer to her. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she waited anxiously and then after a few moments, they walked in another direction. Alex let the breath she was holding escape her lips and she continued moving forward.

When she was in the clear, Alex got to her feet when Hesh's voice sounded on the comms again. "They're getting too close." He said. "We're gonna have to engage….Left side! Left side! Merrick!" Alex's stomach dropped when neither of the two responded on the comms. She picked up the pace and reached the top of a waterfall where she saw Hesh and Merrick on their knees with their hands on their heads in the water. There were four Feds who were by them with their guns ready. On the other side she could see Keegan, Elias, and Logan. She waved her arms to get their attention, careful not to get the Feds attention.

"Alex, we see you." Elias said through the comms. "Take out the Feds on Logan's shot."

She got her gun ready an after the first shot was fired, Alex shot the Fed that was standing near Merrick and the others got the rest. "Alex, get down here." Elias ordered. Alex walked down the trail to get down and regrouped with Elias and the others. When she got to the others, she felt a sudden sharp pain in her calf. She jerked her leg up out of reflex and looked in the water, just in time to see a snake swim away. Her stomach dropped and she quick pulled up away some of the ripped fabric to find two small dots in her calf that were bleeding. "Oh shit…" she muttered. "What is it?" Merrick asked. Alex looked up at him and let the fabric go as she stood up. "I got bit by a snake…" she told him. Merrick straightened up and widened his eyes. Alex made quick work of pulling her knife out and cutting off the sleeve of her long sleeve shirt, bending down and tying the fabric above the bite. If it was poisonous, which it probably was, the tourniquet should buy her some time.

"I'm fine." She told the others, who were all looking at her. "I am."

"Alright, Mako is picking us up two klicks from here." Elias told the others just as the ground began to shake. "What the hell is that? Either way let's not make ourselves an easy target. We move quiet and quick we'll make it home safe. Let's go."

The team moved up and Alex was able to manage on her now really messed up leg which she knew she wouldn't be able to walk on for very long. When they got up ahead they waited for a supply drop to be over and done with before moving forward. They moved upstream for a while before they took cover behind a waterfall to avoid more federation soldiers. Alex leaned against the wall and looked at her calf which was starting to get swollen. She put her pant leg back down and let a breath. _If I die from a snake bite, I'm gonna be pissed…_she thought.

After the Feds passed them, they got all the way upstream where they had to get down so more Feds could pass by them. Once they did, Alex couldn't get up…her leg went numb. Merrick went over and helped her to her feet. "Come on Alex, we're almost there." Merrick told her as he helped her walk, one arm around her waist with one of hers across his shoulders. Alex's vision began to get blurry and began to feel disoriented. They got to the tree line where they stopped again and waited for helicopters to pass over, only to find that more Feds were being dropped off.

"Alright move quiet and keep low. Meet up at the ridge on the other side." Elias ordered the team. Alex pulled away from Merrick as her adrenaline kicked in a bit and got to the ground, following behind Elias and Keegan in single file. She crawled through the tall grass and she began to feel weaker and weaker. _Come on Alex there are no breaks in the field! You keep moving no matter what! _Alex's dad's voice sounded in her head. She took a deep breath and pulled herself through the grass and reached the ridge where the team regrouped. Merrick helped Alex stand and walk towards the river as Hesh called into Mako, but didn't finish his sentence until the ground shook again and a missile went up in the air.

"Actual , we got a missile in the air!" Mako yelled over the comms. "You boys coming or what?!"

"On our way to you now, Mako! Sit tight!" Elias replied.

"Choppers incoming!" Keegan yelled.

Merrick quick hit the ground and took Alex with him. He out an arm over her head and she laid there motionlessly underneath. She could fear her limbs getting weaker and it was getting harder to breathe. Once the helicopter passed by, the team got moving again and Alex could only was able to get to the mudslide on her own before she crashed. She slid down the mud and could barely stande when she got to the bottom. Merrick picked her up and threw her over his shoulder before moving forward.

"Is she breathing?" Keegan asked.

"Yeah…" Merrick said with a worried tone.

As they ran, Mako came over the comms again. "Stalker, we've got missiles in the air! Timeline is running thin, what's your location?"

"One minute Mako! We're almost there!" Elias replied.

"Rog', we're prepped and ready."

"Keep the engine running!"

"That asshole can't run fast enough after the shit he just pulled." Merrick growled as he tried to keep Alex balanced on his shoulder.

"You'll get your shot, after I get mine." Elias responded.

A few moments later, the team reached the river that turned into the waterfall and Merrick set Alex down on her feet. She could barely stand. "You gotta jump, Alex!" Merrick told his sister as he pulled her along. When they got to the edge, Merrick pulled Alex with her and they jumped out away from the waterfall, landing in the water. When Alex hit the water any last bit of strength she had was gone. She began to sink to the bottom of the river, but a pair of strong hands pulled her up.

Hesh landed in the water and from the height of the jump, he ended up almost reaching the bottom. He got to the surface and saw Riley in the one boat. The dog saw him and his tail began to wag instantly. "Alex?" Merrick said as he looked around. "Alex!" Hesh looked around and dove back under the water. He saw her sinking to the bottom and swam over to her. He grabbed a hold of her and pulled her to the surface. "I got her!" he told Merrick. He pulled her over to the boat and the men onboard pulled her in. She was unconscious and barely breathing. Merrick climbed into the boat and kneeled next to his sister. He explained what happened to the soldiers on board and they instantly pulled out a medical kit to go to work on her.

Hesh got into the boat Riley was in where Logan and Elias were and collapsed onto the floor. He was exhausted. After everything that happened, the only thing he wanted to do was sleep. The boat began driving down the river and Hesh closed his eyes, leaning his head against the seats and listening ti the sound of the boat's engine.

So this mission wasn't my favorite and I warned you that it may not be the best, so I tried to make it a little interesting with Alex being bit by the snake. Anyway please R&R!


	8. Now You Know

When Alex woke up, she had to readjust to the bright light of the room before she could get her bearings. Looking down she saw she was in a bed and instead of her ripped and bloody cargo pants and shirt, she had a white shirt and shorts on. She turned her head and saw Merrick asleep in the chair near her bed with a blanket over him. "Merrick?" she croaked. Merrick's eyes opened and they looked at Alex. He stood up and went over next to her bed, kneeling next to it. "Hey…" he said quietly. "How do you feel?"

Alex let out a breath. "Better than before." She said as she sat up. Merrick smiled. "When we got to the boats they had anti-venom and treated you. We're back on the carrier." He explained to her. Alex pulled the sheets back and looked at her leg. The gash on her thigh was stitched and bandaged and her calf was wrapped where the snake bit her. "How is it I have been in the military for ten years and a little snake bite is what gets me in the infirmary?" she questioned.

"You and I both know you have had your share of infirmary visits in the past." Merrick retorted.

"Am I allowed to leave?"

Merrick sighed. "Saw that coming…" he admitted. "The doctor said once you were awake you should feel fine with the medicine they gave you but you have to take an easy and rest."

"Come on Merrick I'm fi-" Alex began.

"Don't say you're fine, Alex." Merrick cut her off. "Don't be stubborn. I'm telling you to take an easy and rest."

"Is that an order?"

"I'm telling you as your brother, not your captain."

Alex fell silent and met Merrick's eyes. "Okay." she said. "But I'm not staying in here. I'm going back to my room."

"Deal." Merrick agreed.

Alex swung her legs around the bed and stood up with Merrick standing close. The siblings left the room together and Merrick walked to their rooms together. Merrick dropped Alex off at her room where she instantly fell onto her bed. She pulled the sheets over her and rolled onto her side where she came face to face with a photo of her, Merrick, and their three other brothers who were now dead. She let out a sad sigh. "You promised you'd never go anywhere." She said. She rolled onto her other side and fell asleep within minutes.

**OOOOO**

The next morning Hesh woke up pretty early and when he couldn't fall asleep, he quietly got dressed so he didn't wake his sleeping brother and dog and then slipped out into the hallway. He walked towards the mess hall to see if they were serving breakfast yet. They had a small station open where they served oatmeal, cereal, bagels, coffee, and fruit, but Hesh noticed someone sitting at one of the tables. He got a bowl of Cheerios, a cup of coffee, and a banana before approaching the person who he discovered was Alex. "Hey." He greeted as he sat down at the table. She looked up from the book she was reading and smiled at him before going back to the page. "You feeling better?" Hesh asked as he pushed his Cheerios around with his spoon before taking a bite. She simply nodded twice and took a sip of her coffee.

"Elias said we have a couple of days to relax until things calm down and we figure out where go go next." Hesh told Alex.

"Good to know." She replied, not taking her eyes off of her book.

Hesh looked at Alex and blew air out of his nose. "Okay I will get up and leave you alone and not bother you again if you can just tell me why you hate me so much." He said. Alex looked at him. "What makes you think I hate you?" she asked.

"Gee being that since Logan and I have gotten here you have acted like a complete bitch to me." Hesh said, annoyed. Alex closed her book and set it on the table. "Why do you care how I act towards you?" she questioned. "Why does it matter?"

"I just want to know what I did for you to hate me so much." Hesh said.

Alex leaned back in her chair and looked at him. "I don't…" she began. "I don't hate you."

"Then why do act like you do?"

"Hesh why do you think you're here?" Alex asked. "There aren't a lot of Ghosts left. Every time I look at you and Logan I just feel reminded of the people that died." Hesh fell silent. She had a reason. But was it a good one? "I get where you're coming from Alex, but-" he began.

"Merrick isn't my only brother." Alex cut him off. "He's the only one that's alive. I'm the youngest of five kids and the only girl. Two of my brothers were killed after they came onto the Ghosts and then it was Ajax…and others. I got close with other Ghosts and they died. Merrick and Keegan are all that I have along with Elias, Kick, and Neptune. I couldn't handle losing them let alone other people I learn to care about. Is that so bad? That I don't wanna get close with people so it doesn't hurt as much if they die?"

Hesh didn't say anything. Alex just grabbed her book and stood up. "There. You have an answer. Now you leave me alone."

**OOOOO**

Later that day, Hesh and Logan were with Elias in the command room hanging out with Riley at Hesh's feet. Elias was doing some work with the technicians and Logan and Hesh were waiting for him to have a free minute to talk. Hesh was petting Riley and Logan was sharpening a knife when Riley picked his head up and his ears perked up. He let out a bark and wagged his tail before taking off out of the room. "Riley!" Hesh called after him as he got out and chased after him out of the room.

Hesh ran through the hall and found Riley near the bedrooms near Alex. Alex was trying to shoo Riley away, but the dog stood a couple of feet in front of her wagging his tail. "Hesh can you please get your dog away from me?" Alex asked in a shaky tone.

"I don't know I think he likes you." Hesh replied with a smile.

"Hesh I'm serious." Alex said.

"Riley wouldn't hurt you. Unless you tried to kill me."

"I'm going to if you don't get him away from me I might."

"What's the big deal?"

"I'm afraid of dogs, alright!"  
Hesh's smile disappeared. "Riley come." He commanded. Riley went over to Hesh and sat by his feet. "Sorry I didn't know." Hesh apologized. "Yeah well now you do." Alex said as she turned to leave. She took off down the hall and Hesh watched her until she was out of sight. He looked down at Riley and kneeled in front of him. "Today is just not my day, is it boy?" he said to the dog as he scratched his ears.


	9. Hard Love

Outside on the deck, Alex was in the one helicopter sitting in the back wearing a loose white muscle shirt and grey cargo pants with her dog tags hanging around her neck and a pair of sunglasses covering her eyes. She was reading again and wanted to get outside in the fresh air. Plus no one ever bothered her when she was out there. Or so she thought because after a nice, quiet forty-five minutes of reading Merrick showed up. He leaned against the entrance of the helicopter and looked at her. She picked her head up and looked at him. "May I help you?" She questioned before she noticed his stern expression. "We need to talk." He said.

"About?"

"You."

Merrick climbed into the helicopter and sat next to his sister. She set the book off to the side and gave him her attention. "Okay, what?" she asked. "I heard you in the cafeteria this morning talking to Hesh." He told her. "I was going to get coffee and heard what you told him. Is that really true? That you refuse to care about anyone new because you're afraid of the hurt if you lose them?"

"What is so bad about that?" Alex questioned.

"It's selfish. And unfair." Merrick told her.

Alex went to defend herself, but Merrick cut her off. "No you listen and I talk because you need to hear me on this Alexandra." He said with a steady tone. Alex crossed her arms and sat back. "Look, I know it hurt when Ian, James, and Stephan died. I know that was hard for you. And I know when Ajax died it hurt too even of the two of you fought like cats and dogs. But what do I always tell you about the Ghosts?"

Alex looked at her brother. "We're all we've got." She answered.

"Exactly." Merrick said. "People are going to die and it's always going to hurt no matter how much distance you but between yourself and them. But that doesn't mean you forget them. You can't forget the things you should remember. You never talk about Stephan, Ian, and James as if they faded from your memory and you can't do that, Alex. It hurts, I know that, but Logan and Hesh are never going to replace them. They're here now though and the best way to honor our brothers is to remember them and accept those who have come after them. Do you understand me?"

Alex nodded. "Yes." She told him. "I understand."

"Then give them a chance. Not for them or me, but for yourself. Not because I'm asking or telling you to, but because you need to. They are one of us." Merrick told her.

"Fine." Alex agreed. "I will give them a chance but if they piss me off I swear I will-"

"Put up with it." Merrick cut her off. "Because I have to put up with you every damn day."

Alex chuckled and Merrick stood up to get out of the helicopter. Alex watched as Merrick returned back inside before putting her head against the seat. She let out an annoyed breath. She hated it when he was right which was ninety percent of the time so she hated her brother a lot. But she still loved him immensely. He had a point. A very good one too. Kicking the seat in front of her she grabbed her book and climbed out of the helicopter to go back inside. Might as well get it out of the way early and see if she could get a clean slate with Hesh.

**OOOOO**

Inside, Hesh was in the gym by himself while Logan took care of Riley. At the moment, Hesh was doing pull-ups and felt as if his arms were about to fall off from how many he's done. "You seriously have a tattoo?" a voice questioned. Hesh looked at the door and saw it was Alex. "So now you're the one bothering me?" he asked as he did a couple more pull-ups.

"Don't flatter yourself." Alex said walking in. Hesh dropped to the ground from the bar and grabbed his towel to wipe the sweat from his face. "Yes I have a tattoo." He said, regarding her previous statement about the tattoo on his side. It was really simple and basic. It was him and Logan's mom's initials and the date that she died.

Alex stopped in the middle of the room and crossed her arms as Hesh pulled his t-shirt on. "So what do I owe the pleasure of you stopping by? Or are you just going to yell at me again?" he questioned. "I actually came to apologize." She told him. Hesh dropped his arms. "I haven't been fair to you since you got here and I'm sorry. You know my reasoning and maybe you get it and maybe you don't either way I don't care. So I was wondering if we could start over."

Hesh looked at her for a moment and tried to see if she was being true to her word. He could tell she was and walked over to her, extending his hand. "I'm David Walker." He introduced himself. "But everyone calls me Hesh." Alex smiled and shook his hand. "Alexandra Merrick." She replied. "But everyone calls me Alex."

"Well Alex it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too, Hesh."

Hesh let go of her hand and she laughed and so did he. "I'll see you later. I have to go talk to Elias." She told him as she walked backwards. "Yeah, see you later." Hesh replied. She left the room and Hesh looked down at his tattoo. "I swear women are too complicated, Mom." He said as he turned back around to go work out for a little longer.

**OOOOO**

Later that night when Alex was in her room, she dug out some of the photos of her and her brothers that she put away after they died. She put them back around her room on her desk and dresser and smiled after she was done. They were smiling in most of the photos and the one photo that was taken on the front lawn of their old house showed Ian with Alex over his shoulder when she was sixteen and he was twenty-two. It was one of her favorites because they were both laughing in the photo and also showed Stephan and James off to the side. Merrick took the photo. Another photo that was just of her and Merrick showed the two on the back of a truck with their guns in their lap and Merrick had an arm around Alex's shoulder. They both had a smile on their faces and it made Alex smile as she thought of all the different memories. She missed her brothers more than anything, but Merrick was right. Remembering them did hurt, but it also made her feel better at the same time.


	10. Cold Climate

"_NORAD was able to say conclusively: the missile launched in the Yucatan did not hit the USA."_

"_Well, where did it go?"_

"_That's exactly what I'm sending you boys to find out. The President has authorized, "Operation Clockwork", an assault on a Fed facility high in the Andes that could give us the answer. You will infiltrate the facility and gather any information you can on their missile program."_

"_What about your old friend, Rorke? He won't stop coming for us."_

"_Rorke will get his, but as of now, "Clockwork" is the priority."_

**OOOOO**

The beauty of being on the Ghosts was one day you could be sweating your ass of running through the jungle and jumping off of waterfalls and the next you could be freezing your ass of in the Andes Mountains which is where the team was now. One of the problems though was Alex was in a men's uniform that was a bit too big for her. It wasn't _huge_ but she had to alter the sleeves and pant legs a bit. She was just worried someone would notice.

After they took the guards out, Alex cleared the bodies with Hesh and Logan when Kick came over the radio. "Patrol inbound." He reported. "Showtime." Keegan said. "These uniforms better work." Hesh added. The patrol truck drove up and Merrick began speaking to the Feds in fluent Spanish while Hesh told Logan he had the driver to take out. Logan jammed his knife into the Fed's throat and Merrick took out the other in the passenger seat. Keegan and Alex then pulled the bodies out of sight before loading their bags and then themselves into the truck.

Keegan got behind the wheel and Alex hopped into the truck with the bags since Logan and Hesh took up the backseat. "Hey Keegan," Alex said. "If you're driving again, try not to almost kill us like you did back at the stadium."

"No problem Princess." He replied in his deep voice. Alex sat back and knew that behind his mask there was a small smile. When she first got brought onto the Ghosts, Keegan was the first friend she made. She and Merrick got off to a rough start at first, but Keegan was always there. Both of them just got along better with each other than the other Ghosts and neither were complaining. They had a good friendship.

"Once inside keep your spacing and minimize shots after the black out. Hesh, be ready to hook into their system when we hook into their security." Merrick's voice sounded. Alex looked at him and the Walker boys as he spoke. After they all confirmed that they knew what to do and when, Merrick contacted Elias. "Scarecrow we're at the clubhouse. We've secured a vehicle and are moving to Blackbird."

"Copy Actual." Elias responded. "Blackbird is quiet. You are go for insertion and data retrieval."

When they got to security, Alex's heart began to beat faster. No matter how many missions she's gone on, one's like these only required one mistake for the whole thing to go South. She hopped out of the trunk with her duffle bag and the others grabbed theirs as well. The walked casually over to the security and when Kick gave them the fifteen second mark, Alex began counting down in her head. Fif_teen fourteen thirteen twelve eleven. _Alex got to the metal detectors and x-ray scanner. _Ten nine eight seven six_. She pulled her bag over her head. _Five four three two one_. The power was cut off and left everyone in complete and utter darkness. The team took out all the Feds at security and quickly pushed forward to where Hesh was able to patch into the system an import the bug. "I'm patched in." he reported. "Once the power's back on we'll have their eyes and ears. Running static test pattern now and confirm signal."

"Check." Kick confirmed. Now that they has the enemy's eyes and ear, the mission would go a lot smoother.

The next part of the mission was to get through a heavy metal door before the power came back on in thirty seconds. Hesh marked for Logan to drill and Merrick set the charges while Alex stood to the side with Keegan. Once the hydraulic seals were down, they blew the door which alerted every hostile on the base due to the very loud noise that most would go and investigate.

The team had to fight their way through and being in a fire fight always made Alex go on an adrenaline high. Everything about a firefight did. The running for cover, reloading, taking out enemies, throwing grenades and flash bangs…all of it made Alex feel like a soldier. And a great soldier when she and her team walked away from a successful mission.

When they got through all the Feds, they reached a door they could use to get to where they needed to go. Alex went to open it, but it was jammed. She tried kicking it in, but it wouldn't budge. "Step aside Princess." Keegan said. Alex moved out of the way and on his second attempt, Keegan got through. Alex just rolled her eyes and allowed Keegan to take point. She followed behind and listened as Kick informed them that they were off the radar and free of enemy activity as Keegan opened the door to the outside, a cold gust of snow and wind blowing into their faces. It felt nice for Alex and it calmed her down from her adrenaline rush.

The team followed Keegan and ran into one guard which Keegan took care of by simply slamming him into the railing and then throwing him into a window before the Fed fell down the mountain. Alex looked down and watched him fall. "How far do you think it is down?" Hesh asked her.

"Not far enough." She answered before the team resumed on their route.

They got into the building they needed and Keegan went ahead and began speaking to some Feds in Spanish. Alex felt like she was the only one who wasn't fluent in Spanish. She knew a few terms and a few sentences, but Keegan and Merrick could hold full length conversations. Alex watched Keegan talk to the guards for about five seconds before he kicked the crap out of them before putting a bullet in them. "Pick it up!" Keegan ordered. Alex noticed the staircase next to her and the walkway above and knew she could get a vantage point from above. She ran up the stairs and took out the Feds below from above which some of them picked up on and ran up the other stairs. She took a stance and fired at them as they walked up the stairs. She reloaded twice before the Feds were cleared in the area. She regrouped below with the others and then all of them got to the area that they needed to be where Hesh could do the download. Alex entered first and aimed her gun at ceiling before firing a few rounds off to get the scientists who were there out so they didn't get caught in the cross fire.

Up at the command platform everyone set their bags down and Hesh told them it would take about two minutes to complete the download. Alex set up almost all of the shockwave claymores and then set up the turret by the stairs. By then the Feds were making their entrance. Last minute, Alex threw out some mines before setting up by the one window with Merrick and firing at the incoming Feds.

When she was running low on ammo, Alex moved back near Hesh and grabbed a new gun. She put in a new clip and fired at the incoming Feds. "How much longer there Hesh?" she asked. "I'm almost done." He told her.

The Feds were coming in an endless stream and Alex's ammo was running too low again. She was in the middle of reloading when two Feds came up the stairs. She looked for a different gun and saw Hesh's secondary pistol in his holster. Not even thinking about it, she grabbed it and switched the safety off before sending two bullets at the Feds, landing two headshots. She used the pistol until the download was complete which took two minutes but felt like two hours. Once Kick confirmed the download, the team threw smoke to cover their exits and got the hell out of there. Alex gave Hesh his pistol back and he tucked it away in his holster again.

When they got to the elevator, Merrick told them they were going out the same way they came in. "Keep your weapons low, but ready. Time to blend in." he said. "Keegan, Alex. Limp. Logan supported Keegan and Hesh supported Alex as they pretended to be injured. Hesh had a tight grip on Alex and held her close to his side. When the elevator doors opened, Merrick had his hands raised and started speaking Spanish…again. Seriously how did he find time to learn Spanish?

While Merrick talked to the Fed, Hesh and Logan led Keegan and Alex to the side before they got cleared and were given the okay to move ahead. When they were far enough Alex and Keegan edged out of their fake injured poses and picked up the pace to the truck via Kick's advice.

On their way to the trucks, a very loud, very large German Shepherd began barking at them as they passed. _Don't look at it, don't look at it, don't look at it _Alex thought to herself. When they finally got to the garage, a breath of relief escaped Alex's lips. They weren't in the clear yet, but they were getting closer. The five of them piled into the truck, Alex sitting in the trunk again and Keegan was driving. If he got to drive again she may lose it.

They followed the truck in front of them and were told exfill was two minutes out. They didn't get very far before they were stopped by more Feds. Really? Really? Getting out was always harder than getting in in these kinds of situations. A few moments passed when Alex heard the click of a gun and saw Hesh was readying his pistol. She sank lower in the truck and then heard the shot get fired. "Punch it Keegan!" Alex yelled. He slammed on the gas and Alex hit the back of the back seat with her head. She rubbed it and then heard Merrick tell Logan to get on the turret. She got to the bottom of the truck and covered her ears since the turret was so close to her. She couldn't see what was going on, but due to the amount of explosions, turret fire, and loud crashed, Alex had a pretty good image in her head.

"Neptune we're at the extraction point now, over!" Merrick yelled through the comms.

"Neptune One is on station. Surfacing now."

Just then the submarine came up and broke the ice, Keegan slamming in the gas again to get us over it before coming to an erupt stop. Alex hit the back of the seat again and stood up. She got out of the truck and instantly felt sick from the car ride. "New rule." She said as they walked over to the ladder that led down in the sub. "Keegan doesn't drive under any circumstance."

**OOOOO**

After briefing with Elias, Alex went back to her room and took a very long hot shower before taking an even longer nap despite the fact that it was early in the morning. It was only noon when she woke up and she was cold. Freezing more like it so she headed down to the lounge area. She sat on the couch and wrapped a blanket around herself even though she was wearing long black leggings, a loose grey long sleeved shirt, and calf socks. She hated the cold more that the heat because she could never get warm enough. She flicked on the TV and started watching an old movie when Hesh came in. He was wearing grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt and Alex looked at him in surprise. "How are you now freezing to death?" she questioned.

"The cold doesn't bother me." he told her when he noticed she was wrapped up like a burrito in a blanket. He walked over to the small kitchen area and pulled two packets of hot chocolate out. "I'm going to take it you aren't a fan of the cold?" he asked as he poured the cocoa mix into two separate mugs. "I grew up in Sacramento where it was always warm." She told him. "I don't like the cold."

Hesh poured milk into the mugs and stirred it around before putting them in the microwave for a minute and a half. "I do miss San Monica. The warm weather was nice." He admitted. Alex smiled. "You know that was my first trip back to California for a long time." She told him.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I went a couple of years ago, but only for a few days."

"Maybe you'll get to go again sometime."

"I hope."

The microwave beeped and Hesh pulled the mugs out. He stirred it around a little and then carried them over to the couch where Alex was sitting. "Here." he said handing her a mug. "The perfect antidote for the cold."

Alex took the mug and held it in her hands. Hesh sat in the spot next to her and blew on his. "Hot chocolate?" she questioned. "Yeah. What?" Hesh questioned as he took a sip. "Nothing." Alex replied and took a sip, but burned her tongue. Hesh noticed and let out a small laugh.

"Shut up." Alex said through a smile.

"What are you watching?" Hesh asked.

"An old movie. Wanna watch it with me?"

"Sure."

Hesh and Alex spent the next hour sitting on the couch drinking hot chocolate and watching the movie. There wasn't a lot of talking, but it was comfortable. Normally Alex only hung around Merrick and Keegan and occasionally Kick or Neptune, so it was different being around Hesh. But in a good kind of way.

_**A/N: I wrote this chapter drinking hot chocolate. Is that relevant? It did give me the inspiration for the last part so yes, yes it is. **_


	11. Cabin Fever

Chapter 11 already? Wow. Can't believe I am this many chapters in already. Anyway, it has come to my attention that Sledgehammer games will be making this year's Call of Duty instead of Activision. Sucks, right? And it may be a new Modern Warfare which would be MW4. Now that is just a rumor, it is not confirmed. Why am I telling you this? I am telling you this because it may be a while before we see out sequel to Ghosts. And I swear they have never left you on such a bigger cliffhanger since MW2. Just thought I would share the info with all you lovely readers. Okay, enjoy the new chapter!

Disclaimer: I only own Alex and any other OCs…nothing from Call of Duty belongs to me.

**OOOOO**

Submarines. Alex hated submarines. She didn't like the fact that she couldn't go outside and breathe in the fresh air that nature had to offer. Being submerged under hundreds of feet underwater was not fun at all. They were only on the sub for about a day and a half and Alex was already feeling irritable and anxious from being cooped up. Originally she was sitting in the lounge area reading a book, but now she was walking down the hall reading trying to clear her head. It was late afternoon and there weren't a lot of people in the halls, especially the one Alex was in. It was the hall that led to the storage area and Alex was walking up and down it as she read her book. She didn't even hear the door next to her open before she walked into the person exiting.

Hesh was in the room looking for some files his dad asked him to find, but he couldn't seem locate them. He was in the area where they stored all the files and Elias asked him to go down and find a bunch of old field reports from years ago that Rorke was involved with. He exited the room he was in and didn't take more than two steps before someone walked into him. When he recollected himself and turned, he saw it was Alex. "Shit." She curded under her breath. "Sorry Hesh." Hesh bent down and picked up the book she dropped and handed it to her. "Don't worry about it." he assured her. "What are you doing down here?"

"I hate submarines. I get cabin fever…" she explained as she book marked her page.

"I use to be the same way."

"What are you doing down here?"

"Looking for some old field reports."

"Well you're in the wrong room. Follow me."

Hesh followed Alex into the back room and allowed himself to look at her appearance. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she was dressed in a pair of dark grey camo pants and a light grey long sleeved shirt. She looked a little stressed and Hesh guessed it was a mixture between the cabin fever she was experiencing and the whole situation with Rorke.

Alex led Hesh into the backroom and to the shelves with boxes stacked in them. "Field reports are here." she told him. "Have fun searching. I am going to find Keegan and bug him for a little bit." She told Hesh, patting his shoulder as she walked by. "See you at dinner later." Hesh replied as he took a box down. Alex smiled and left the room to find Keegan.

Alex found Keegan in the one briefing room looking over papers. He was standing in front of a table with his back to the door sorting papers. Very quietly, Alex snuck up behind Keegan and planned on jumping on his back in surprise, something she always attempted, but failed at because Keegan's amazing hearing always picked up her footsteps and stopped her from getting close. This time Alex got relatively close, but he turned around last second, grabbed her arms, and held them together in-between them. "Ooh so close." he teased. Alex scoffed and pulled her arms away. "I'll get you one day." She told him.

"Until then keep trying."

Alex looked at the papers on the desk that were accompanied by several photos of Rorke, Elias, Keegan, Ajax, and Merrick. Alex picked up the one photo that showed a younger looking Merrick and Rorke. She smiled at her brother. "Was he different back then?" Alex asked Keegan. "You know, before our other brother joined the Ghosts after what happened in South America?" Keegan leaned against the desk. "Merrick has always been Merrick. But throughout the years he's gotten a bit colder, harsher. But he has the same heart if that's what you mean." Alex nodded and set the photo down. "What about Rorke?" she questioned. "I have only had about two interactions with him and he's tried to kill me on both occasions."

"Man was tough as nails and more determined than anyone else I knew." Keegan answered. "When we lost him, it was hard. But there is no excuse for what he's doing now. It was either him or everyone that day ad if Elias didn't drop him, you wouldn't have any brothers today." Alex looked at the other photos and then gently punched Keegan's arm. "Okay no more heavy stuff. Why don't you take a break and entertain me for an hour." She suggested in a teasing tone. Keegan half smiled. "I wanna work on this. Why don't you go find Merrick and spend some quality time together." he replied.

"Alright I'll go be the annoying little sister."

Alex reached the doorway before Keegan's voice caught her attention again. "You aren't the annoying little sister, Princess." He told her. "It's actually nice having you around. Except the days I wanna duct tape your mouth shut." Alex laughed and looked at him. "What did I say about calling me Princess?" she retorted.

"To not call you it, but I have to be the annoying friend."

"Good-bye Keegan."

Alex left Keegan and went off to find her brother.

**OOOOO**

Alex found her brother in his room reading over some files. The amount of people who were reading field reports and mission files at the same time was frightening. "Hey Merrick." She greeted as she walked into his room. He set the papers down and sat up from his position on his bed. "Hey Alex." He replied. "What're you doing here?"

Alex flopped onto the foot of the bed and let out a breath. "I hate subs." She told her brother who chuckled in response. "I know Alex." He responded. "Every time we are on a sub you complain about being cooped up."

"Help me take my mind off of it. Keegan is busy and so is Hesh and apparently so are you. AND I have walked all around this damn place so don't throw me out." Alex told him. Merrick moved the files over to his dresser and made more room for Alex. She moved up next to him and he looked at her. "Alright I have a meeting with Elias in forty-five minutes, so what do you wanna do until then?" he asked. Alex smiled and reached over next to her and grabbed a deck of cards. "Let's play war. It's only appropriate." She said. Merrick smiled and took the cards from her to shuffle.

The siblings played card games until Merrick had to go meet Elias. Alex liked the times when it was just her and Merrick for a while. It seemed like they didn't get to spend a lot of time together nowadays and she always tried to make a strong attempt to continue having a strong bond with him. She barely knew him before she became a Ghost and didn't want to risk losing what they had.

After he went and joined Elias in the Operations Room, Alex decided to take a quick shower before heading down to eat dinner. Since they were on the sub now, there weren't showers in the cabins which meant Alex had to shower at night in the main showers. Normally Merrick guarded the door so no one walked in on her while she took a shower, but he was with Elias and Keegan wasn't around. She didn't feel comfortable with anyone else other than those two, but then thought of Hesh. She felt weird about asking, but she really needed to take a shower.

Hesh was in the lounge with Logan talking while Riley slept at his feet. They were talking about how they used to play basketball all the time and how Hesh always beat Logan no matter what. "I won a few times." Logan defended. Hesh laughed. "Alright little brothers." He replied. That's when Alex walked in. "Hey Hesh?" she said. He looked at her. "What's up in Alex?" he retorted.

"Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Come with me?"

Hesh stood up and followed Alex out. "Normally I'd ask Merrick out Keegan but Merrick is with your dad and I can't find Keegan." She began. "Could you just stand outside the bathroom while I shower so no one walks in?"

Hesh nodded. "Of course." He told her.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

Once Alex got her change of clothes and shower stuff from her room, she went into the bathroom and Hesh stood outside the door and waited for her to finish up. He leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms when he heard the water turn on. Looking at his watch, he saw it was a little before five o'clock. He thought back to how Alex was when he first came onto the Ghosts and how she acted towards him. She didn't like him at all and Hesh wasn't her biggest fan either, but now they were getting along and he was guarding the bathroom while she took a shower. The two of them were slowly building a friendship and Hesh was glad that she didn't hate him now. Or at least strongly dislike him. It went either way.

Alex finished in the bathroom in a few minutes and emerged from the room with damp hair and dressed in more comfortable clothes. She was wearing black sweatpants and a navy long sleeved shirt. "Wanna grab Logan and get something to eat in the mess hall?" she asked. Hesh nodded and noticed some shampoo on her forehead. He raised his hand and wiped it off. "Missed some." He joked. Alex rolled her eyes and smiled. "Come on." She said and led him down the hall.

So I wanted to use this chapter to have Alex interact with almost everyone. I am going to try to get some more Logan and Elias interaction in the next few chapters, so don't feel like I am excluding them from the story. I am just trying to work everyone in equally and it isn't easy all the time, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter. :)


	12. Seperation

The good news: Alex was off of the submarine. The bad news: she was freezing her ass off because they were in the god damn Antarctica near the Drake Passage because why not. The objective of this mission was to sink the oil rig that supplies the Federation's oil to the bottom of the Passage. At the moment Alex and the rest of the team were under the ice, Logan looking at what was happening above with a camera while the others were planting charges on the bottom of the ice. Once the charged were set and the Ghosts knew what was going on up on the ice, Logan blew the charge. A dozen soldiers fell into the water along with several trucks. "Take em' out!" Merrick ordered. The team eliminated all those who fell into the icy water and Alex watched as all the dead bodies and crates and trucks sank towards the bottom of the ocean to be gone forever.

When Alex got close enough to where the giant hole in the ice was, she dropped her oxygen tank and emerged from the water with Hesh next to her. She treaded over to the edge and got out, giving Hesh a hand once she was on the ice. He took her hand and she pulled him out of the water when the bullets began flying. They took cover behind a nearby truck with Logan not too far behind. They fired at the approaching Feds and made quick work of pushing forward. Alex was filled with adrenaline once again and she was so glad to be off the sub despite the fact that she was covered in icy cold water and freezing and knew when they got back to the sub she would never get warm again. But at the moment she couldn't have cared less. She was on a mission that would result in the Federation becoming a bit weaker and that was enough to make her smile.

The Ghosts were able to move through the base at the bottom of the rig quickly which was a relief because the Feds were mobilizing and dropping reinforcements. "Helo is on the way with reinforcements, we gotta move." Kick told them. Ale crouched behind a crate and reloaded before throwing out two grenades and waiting to hear the loud explosion. Once the explosions went off, Alex stood up and fired at the Feds with the others until they were all dead in the snow.

"We don't have much time!" Merrick told the others as they approached the crates. "Lines out!" Alex shot her line up to the second platform and hooked up to the cable. "Keegan, Kick, Alex, you're on exfil duty. You walker boys are with me!" Merrick told the others. Alex ran towards the crates with Keegan and Kick and then jumped off of them. One of Alex's favorite things was when they were zip lining or rappelling because you were just hanging in the air by a line. It was a weird thing to love, especially in the circumstances they were in, but it was something Alex always liked.

"Step One: Disable the pressure regulators. Step Two: Overload the fire suppression and blow this thing sky high." Merrick listed.

"Sounds like a plan big brother." Alex said.

Keegan, Kick, and Alex got to the second platform and climbed over the railing before unhooking themselves. "Alright we have to get to the top deck where the helicopter landing is. They have two up there as of now and we have to get there alive before someone takes off with them." Keegan told Kick and Alex. "Who's gonna fly it?" Alex asked. Keegan and Kick looked at Alex in confusion. She smiled. "I'm kidding." She told them. Keegan rolled his eyes and the three took off towards the stairs.

The deck was pretty clear being that all the Feds on the second deck were probably out looking for Merrick, Hesh, and Logan, but when they moved up inside shit hit the fan. Alex kicked in the door and took about two steps in before several hostiles appeared at the end of the hall. They fired at the three and Alex turned into the one doorway for cover. She peeked around the corner and fired at them at knee level. She hit one of them directly in the knee and he fell over, allowing Alex to get a clear shot to his head. Keegan and Kick killed the other two and then Alex took point. "The top deck isn't far from here." she told them.

The rounded the corner and checked the rooms they were walking by. When Alex reached the second to last room, a Fed appeared on the other side of the doorway with a pistol aimed at Alex's head. She had enough time to react by grabbing his wrists and moving out of the way when the gun went off. She pulled him forwards and drove her knee into his ribs twice before hitting his head on the doorframe. He collapsed and Alex sent a bullet right through his head. It was kills like that when Alex felt proud about being a soldier. If she was half a second too late, she could be dead on the ground. There was a reason she was a Ghost.

Once they had the inside cleared, they found themselves outside again when a loud bang and the rumbling below their feet caught their attention. "Keegan, Alex, stay clear of the derrick. It's about to get nasty up there." Merrick's voice sounded. In other words, step one has been completed.

"Roger that Merrick, we're clear." Alex told her brother.

Alex, Keegan, and Kick were all on the one deck, far from the derrick, and almost to the top deck when a loud explosion sounded and the earth shook. Alex stumbled, but Kick grabbed her to keep her from falling. He held onto her until the shaking stopped and they knew they had to get their asses in gear. After that little display of extreme violence, Alex knew the Feds would be piling into the helicopters.

They moved up the stairs to the top deck quickly with Keegan in front and Alex in the back. When they got to the top deck, Alex's hunch was right and a group of Feds were prepping two choppers. She fired at the group of them near the one helicopter with Kick, but the Feds took off with the one helicopter before the group of three could even get close. The helicopter took off into the dark sky away from the crumbling oil rig and eventually disappeared from sight. They had one helicopter left and the propellers were already spinning. "Cover me!" Alex yelled as she ran ahead. She pushed forward and shot at every Fed she could see while Keegan and Kick covered her. The helicopter was beginning to take off and Alex swung her gun around on her back and sprinted across the deck. "Alex what are you doing?!" Keegan yelled. The helicopter took off and Alex jumped off the deck and grabbed onto the landing skid in midair. She pulled herself up and did her best not to look down below her. Once she was up, she got herself inside the helicopter and the pilot immediately noticed her presence. He pulled out a pistol to shoot her, but Alex rushed over and grabbed his wrist and brought her elbow down on his forearm, breaking the bone. He let out a cry of pain and Alex pulled her knife out and jammed it into his throat. She must have hit an artery because blood came spraying out. She got onto the second set of controls and turned the helicopter around back to the platform. She landed and told Kick and Keegan to move their ass.

"You are one reckless son of a bitch Alex!" Kick yelled.

"I know now shut up and throw him out of here!" Alex yelled back, motioning towards the dead pilot.

Keegan grabbed him and threw him out of the side door before getting on the mini gun. "Merrick, it's Alex. We've secured a chopper and are on route to you." Alex reported back to the others who were still on the ground.

"Copy that little sister. We're two mikes from the control room coming up on the North side." Merrick replied.

Alex turned the helicopter and headed towards the North side. She did her best not to worry about Merrick all the time, but when they were separated on the same mission like they were now, there was always that worry in the pit of her stomach. But then again who could blame her? It was her brother.

Two minutes passed before Alex was able to locate Merrick and the others in the mess of flames and smoke. "Merrick I see you!" Alex said in happiness when she saw her brother down on the deck waving his arms in the air. "Copy that! Just keep eyes on us!" he told her before rushing forward with the Walker brothers. Alex moved to the side and shined the helicopter light on the Feds in front of them and Keegan shot the machine gun at them to clear a path. Alex pulled around when a machine gun on the ground began firing at them. Alex quick pulled back, knocking Kick on the ground. "Little warning next time would be nice." He told her as he stood up. "I can't get through with those machine guns down there." Alex replied. "Keegan take them out."

"Yes ma'am." Keegan said in a fake respectful tone for sarcastic reasons before lighting up the top balcony where the machine guns were.

"We're moving to shut down the fire suppression!" Merrick's voice boomed through the comms.

Alex kept the helicopter a respectful distance from the rig so the explosions didn't get the better of them when they eventually came. A loud and earth moving explosion went off and Alex cringed. Then there was a second, and a third, and a fourth and a fifth. Alex looked at the rig and waited for Merrick's voice to come through the radio. "Where are you Merrick?" she said to herself. Every second passed felt like forever until Merrick finally came over the comms. "Alex we're on our way to the pipe deck!" he yelled. Alex smiled in relief and turned the helicopter to the right towards the pipe deck. "Copy that Merrick, I'll stay as low as I can!" She responded, knowing she couldn't get too close to the flames and smoke.

When Alex got to the position, she told Kick to throw the rope out and for him and Keegan to hold onto something. Once they were holding onto the support bars, Alex turned the helicopter onto its side just as Merrick, Logan, and Hesh jumped off of the deck and went flying towards the rope. Merrick was close to the top and Hesh grabbed onto towards the middle and Logan was at the bottom. "We got them!" Keegan yelled. "Now get us the hell out here Alex!"

Alex pulled the helicopter up and they passed by some boats that were in the water driving away from the oil rig. And as for the oil rig, blew up into thousands of pieces and crumbled into the water of the Drake Passage. Mission Accomplished.

While Alex was flying, Merrick and the Walker brothers pulled themselves into the chopper. Merrick went up and sat next to his sister in the other chair. Alex looked at him and smiled. "Good job." Alex told him. "Same to you." Merrick replied. He looked at his sister as she sat at the control flying the chopper and smiled. In that moment, he felt more proud of her than he ever has.

**OOOOO**

That night back on the sub Alex was in the file room wrapped in a fleece blanket and dressed in leggings and a hoodie. She took an extremely hot shower and drank several cups of hot tea, but as she predicted, she could not get warm. Especially her hands. They were freezing as if she was getting next to no blood supply. At the moment she was filling out her field report to file away when Hesh walked in. "I'm looking for more files." He told her. "Know where these are?" He held up a slip of paper. Alex got up and walked over to him to see the slip of paper. "They're back here." she told him, motioning for him to follow her. They walked towards the back of the room and Alex pulled the box off of the shelf. She handed the box to Hesh who took it from her, feeling her icy cold hands when he grabbed the box.

"Cold?" he asked as he carried the box over to the table. Alex laughed as she followed him. "How'd you know?" she questioned.

"Besides the blanket and warm clothes, your hands are like ice."

Alex looked at her hands and brought them together in front of her. "I can never get them warm."

Hesh looked at her. "Let me see them." he said reaching out. He stood in front of Alex and enclosed his hands around hers. He brought them up to his mouth and exhaled warm air into them, making her hands warm up. Alex looked at him as he did and smiled. He did it twice before moving them away from his mouth, but keeping his hands around hers. "Better?" he asked. Alex nodded. Hesh smiled and released her hands and grabbed the files he needed. "I'll see you later." he said before walking back, leaving Alex with a blush on her cheeks.


	13. A Day Together

_**Elias**__: We lured the Federation fleet away. But the factory is still guarded by one ship. A destroyer packed with advanced weaponry. It's air defenses prevent an attack from above, but it's vulnerable in one place...Sixty feet below the waterline, near its thermal exhaust port. Keegan, Logan, I'm tasking you with this. Clear us a way to that factory._

_**Keegan**__: Roger that. We're going to add one more ship to the graveyard._

**OOOOO**

With Keegan and Logan tasked with the mission, it allowed the others to stay on the sub and worry about other things. Merrick was with Elias in the operations room overseeing the mission progress and Hesh was not permitted to be in with them. Elias didn't want Hesh to be in there in case something happened so the operations room was off limits for him. Alex was in her room catching up on some sleep when someone came in. "Alex." It was Merrick. Alex pulled the sheets over her head. "I'm off the clock." She replied. Merrick walked over and sat on her bed side. "Come on, get up." he told her.

"Why?"

"Hesh is going a little insane and I want you to just hang out with him today until Logan gets back to keep his mind off of the mission."

Alex pulled the sheets off of her. "Just let him in the operation room to observe the mission."

"The last thing we need is Hesh seeing or hearing something that happens to Logan out there. It's only for a few hours."

"You want me to babysit?"

"I want you to dome a favor and be nice."

Alex let out a breath and agreed. "He's pacing up and down in the back hall. Go." Merrick said before leaving. Alex got dressed in grey jeans and a loose black long sleeved shirt as well as he boots which she left half untied. She brushed her hair out and wore it in a messy bun before going to find Hesh.

Sure enough Hesh was where Merrick said he would be: Pacing in the back hall. "Hesh?" She said as she approached. He stopped pacing and looked at her. "Hey…" he greeted.

"You alright?"

"My brother is out there and I am stuck on this submarine."

Alex walked over to him so she was in front of him. "I know it sucks, but worrying about it will make it worse." She told him.

"So I'm not supposed to worry?"

"You're supposed to relax and trust that your brother can do this and Keegan will keep an eye on him." Hesh nodded. "You're right." He said. "Of course I'm right." Alex replied. "Now come on."

"Where are we going?"

"To get your mind off of everything and play card games." Hesh smiled and followed after her down the hall.

The two went to the lounge area and sat down at the table where Hesh shuffled the cards when Riley trotted in and laid down next to Hesh. Alex tensed up, but he was on the other side of the table as her so she relaxed again. Hesh dealed the cards and they settled on playing war. Hesh won the first game and Alex won the next two before Hesh won the last two. Then they switched to Blackjack.

"So what's your story?" Hesh asked. "How'd you end up here?"

"I come from a military family. My grandfather, my dad, his brother, and my two cousins were all in the military." Alex explained. "Then Merrick enlisted and my brothers followed. My dad never admitted it, but he hated the fact that his fifth kid was a girl. I am the only girl in the family other than my mom and aunt."

"Sound rough." Hesh said.

"Yeah. Anyway I got the same training as my brothers and never really got to be a girl until I was like fifteen."

Hesh laughed. "How was that?"

"My dad ended up on a year long deployment in Afghanistan and left my brother Stephan and I with my dad since our other three brothers were deployed elsewhere in the world. I still was being trained, but my mother and aunt decided that since my dad wasn't around we could do something normal. They taught me how to dance in our living room. It was nothing spectacular, just basic two people pair dance steps. My dad would have never allowed it, but it was fun learning something other than how to throw a knife or make a bomb out of objects in a custodial closet."

"What happened to your mom?"

"Well my dad was killed in Afghanistan on that deployment and my mom died a year later in a car accident so I lived with my uncle for two years before I could enlist."

Hesh sat back. "So you know how to dance?" he questioned with a smirk. Alex laughed. "Yeah, Merrick didn't even know about it, but it actually did help with training. I became more balanced."

Hesh stood up and held a hand out to her. "Prove it." he said. Alex looked at him in disbelief. "Are you serious?" she questioned.

"Yeah."

Alex shook her head and then took his hand, hers fitting in his perfectly. Hesh walked them to the center of the room and stood in front of her. "What do I have to do?" He said. Alex reached for his arm and moved it so his hand was on her waist. She put her hand on his shoulder and took his other hand in hers so their arms were out to the side of them. "Okay when I step back, you step towards me and bring your feet together." she instructed. She stepped back and Hesh stepped forwards. "Now when I step back and to the side, you follow." Alex did her step and Hesh followed, looking at their feet. "Don't look at your feet, look at me." Alex told him. Hesh picked his head up and met her blue eyes with his green ones. "All you do is step and touch your feet together. It's really basic so just follow my lead." Alex told him. The repeated the steps she showed him and the ended up dancing with same steps for about two minutes. Hesh took her by surprise and spun her as they moved and she had a smile on her face when he saw her face again.

"Not bad." she complimented.

Hesh smiled and spun her again. She rested her hand on his shoulder again and moved a bit closer to him. Riley watched the pair as they danced and Alex accidentally stepped on Hesh's foot. "Sorry." She said through a laugh. "It's fine." Hesh replied. "In your defense I don't think combat shoes are meant for dancing." Alex smiled and turned them so he could dip her, keeping one hand on her lower back. "Why do I get the feeling you've danced before?" Alex questioned as she looked up at Hesh.

"My mother always said you should know how to dance in case you find yourself in that kind of situation." Hesh told her.

All of the sudden Riley barked and Hesh dropped Alex. She landed with a thud and Hesh kneeled next to her. "Guess that's my payback for stepping on your feet." She said as she sat up. Hesh smiled innocently. "Sorry." He apologized.

"It's fine." Alex told him. "Wanna get some lunch?"

"Yeah."

Hesh took Alex's hands in his and helped her to her feet. Then they walked back down to the cafeteria.

Hesh and Alex ate lunch in the cafeteria and by that time Keegan and Logan were on their way back to the submarine. They were snacking on sandwiches and chips when Merrick came in. Alex was taking a sip of her iced tea when he approached. "Keegan and Logan are on route to the submarine. Everything went fine, but Logan got injured." He told Hesh.

"What do you mean injured?" Hesh questioned as he stood up.

"It's nothing serious. Some debris fell on him and he banged up his arm a bit and has some splintering in his side, but it's nothing serious."

Hesh sat back down. "They'll be back in about an hour." Merrick said, looking at Alex before returning to the Operations Room where Elias was. Alex heard Hesh's foot tapping on the floor. "Okay come with me." Alex said.

"Where?" Hesh asked.

"Somewhere. Now let's go." Hesh stood up and followed Alex out of the cafeteria after they threw their trash out. Riley trotted behind them in a casual fashion.

Alex led Hesh to the very back of the submarine and then led him down a set of stairs into the bottom level. The first thing Hesh noticed was it was really quiet which was a change. The rest of the submarine was filled with conversations people were having or footsteps or some other distant sound you couldn't place. Alex finally stopped in an empty room and Hesh stopped. "This place is basically vacant. I don't even think anyone knows it's here quite frankly." She said.

"What is it?" Hesh asked.

"It's the only quiet spot on the submarine." Alex explained. "It's just a good place to calm down and think. I know you're worried about Logan."

Hesh leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. "He got hurt…" he said. Alex walked over and sat next to him. "I know and he'll be alright. Just some splintering." She reminded. Hesh turned his head to look at her when Riley sat next to him. "Why are you afraid of dogs?" he asked her. Alex shrugged. "Always have been." She told him.

Hesh had Riley go around and sit in front of them. "Riley is harmless. I've been his handler since he was a puppy. Just pet his head." Hesh assured her. Alex thought for a second before turning her head to look at Riley. She held her hand out and Riley leaned forward so Alex could pet his head. She ran her fingers through his soft fur and Riley closed his eyes. Alex smiled and so did Hesh. "See?" he said. "He likes you."

Riley got up and plopped himself right next to Alex. She smiled and pet him from his head all the way down to his back. "Okay he's not that bad." Alex admitted. Hesh chuckled and watched Alex pet Riley. "How'd you even find this place?" he asked out of curiosity. "Was wandering around and found it. Come on, let's go wait for your brother and Keegan. I'm sure Logan will want to see your face first."

Hesh and Alex went up near the Operations Room and waited outside when Hesh finally saw Keegan and Logan walking down the hall. Hesh, who was originally leaning against the wall, stood up straight as his brother approached and wrapped his arms around his brother. Logan hugged Hesh back to the best of his abilities between his messed up arm and bandaged up side. The brothers then went to go and talk to their father in the room and Alex saw Keegan leaning against the wall. Alex went over and looked at him. "You alright?" she asked him. Keegan nodded. "I'm… just tired." Alex put her hand on his shoulder and turned them around. "Come on loser, let's get you to bed." She teased as she slipped an arm around his waist. "Thanks Princess." He said. Alex rolled her eyes and walked Keegan towards his room.


	14. Briefing

Later that evening after Keegan and Logan were both asleep, Alex found herself in the Operations Room with Elias and Merrick. She was sitting in the one chair behind the computer facing her brother and commander who were sitting in chairs across from her. "Well I'd say that was a successful mission…" Alex breathed out. "I'd say your right." Elias seconded. "With the vessel eliminated, nothing stands between us and the Federation's weapon building in Brazil."

"What's the plan here Elias?" Merrick asked.

"You two and the others are going to infiltrate the facility and find out what exactly it is they're building." Elias informed them.

"What about Rorke?" Ales questioned. "Ever since he brought down our plane we haven't been paying much attention to him."

"After that missile launch we saw, Rorke hasn't been top priority." Elias explained.

"I know that, but I don't think we should forget he's still out there."

"We aren't Alex." Merrick told her. "We know he's out there."

"But are we keeping a close enough eye on him?"

Elias let out a breath. "Elias he killed Ajax and he almost killed us." Alex reminded him. "We've been so focused on the missiles and the Federation's weaponry that the whole Rorke situation seems distant."

"It isn't forgotten Alexandra." Elias said. Ah geez he used her full name. "Rorke is a priority, but the lives of thousands of people are at stake. If we don't stop whatever it is the Federation is doing, there will be a whole new brand of hell waiting." Alex stood up after a few seconds. "I'm going to bed." She told them. "I'll see you in the morning." Without another word, Alex left the room and headed towards hers.

While Alex walked towards her room, thoughts of Rorke were filling her head. They weren't keeping a close enough eye on him. He could be planning something. Or already have something planned. Either way it was going to come around and bite them in the ass if they didn't figure out what Rorke was up to. He was being too quiet. It was setting off alarms in Alex's head and she knew if they didn't get their attention back on Rorke soon, it would screw them in the end.

As Alex headed back to her room and thought about the whole Rorke situation, she rounded a corner and walked straight into someone. "Sorry." She instantly said. When she looked up she saw it was Logan. What was he doing out of bed? "It's okay." he told her. He went to walk past her, but she stopped him. "What are you doing up?" she asked. "I thought you'd be dead to the world." Logan met her blue eyes with his brown ones. Alex immediately knew from the look in his eye something was up. "What's wrong?" she questioned.

"I can't sleep." He said.

"Why?"

"Too much pain…"

Alex looked at him for a moment before glancing at his side where his hand was. She dropped her shoulders and let out a breath. After looking down both halls, she told Logan to come with her. "Where to?" he wondered. Alex led him down the hall towards the infirmary. "The nurses here suck. Let me see what they messed up." was all she answered with.

When they got into the infirmary there wasn't anyone there at this hour, so it was empty. Alex went over to the drawers and pulled out hydrogen peroxide and wipes. "Let me see your side." Alex said, unscrewing the cap of the bottle. Logan pulled his shirt off, revealing a large bandage. Alex peeled it off carefully, revealing dozens of small, bleeding holes in his side. "Jesus Christ, what happened?" she asked as she dabbed the area with the disinfectant. "Got pinned down by pieces of wood." Logan told her. Alex cleaned the area and then dabbed a cream on it. "What is that stuff?" he asked, instantly feeling relief in his side from it. Alex smiled. "It's an anti-inflammatory cream." She told him. "It makes the injuries "cool down" pursay." She put a new bandage on it and saw relief on Logan's face. "Thank you." He said.

"How's your arm? Heard you got it crushed."

"I had a dislocated elbow, but they popped it back in on the way back. Still hurts like a bitch, though."

Alex walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of pain killers. She shook two out of the container and handed them to Logan. "Take these." She told him. "Best pain killers on the market." Logan took them and popped them back and swallowed them. "Thanks." He said.

"Now that that's out of the way, do yourself a favor and get some sleep."

The two walked out of the infirmary and headed back towards the rooms. "I appreciate you hanging out with Hesh today." Logan said as they walked. "Every time I go out without him he gets really stressed."

"No problem. I know what it's like to have a brother out there without me." Alex told him.

"Well I appreciate it, a lot."

The two arrived back at the rooms and Alex stopped in front of her door. "I'll see you in the morning." She told Logan before heading back into her room. "See ya." He said before she closed the door.

When Alex got into her room, she kicked her shoes off as she walked over to her bed and pulled her hair out of the ponytail it was in. She ended up leaving a trail of clothes on her way to her bed so by the time she was there, she was just wearing her long sleeved shirt. Pulling the sheets back, she slipped into her bed and was instantly surrounded by warmth. Sleep overtook her in a matter of minutes and she fell asleep to the thoughts of her and Hesh's day together.

**OOOOO**

The next morning, Alex woke up to Merrick sitting on her bed side as he gently shook her awake. "Come on little sister." He said quietly. "Time to wake up." Alex opened her eyes and looked at her brother. "Five more minutes." She said as she closed her eyes again. Merrick stood up and pulled the blankets off of her. Alex curled up into a ball and buried her face in her pillow. "Not gonna work." She said. Merrick walked over and picked her up out of the bed and threw her over his shoulder. He carried her over to her closet and set her down, telling her to get dressed. "You know I have my alarm set, but you always wake me up forty five minutes before I plan it goes off." She pointed out.

"Because I know you will hit snooze three times before actually getting up which is why you are fifteen minutes late to briefings half the time." Merrick said. "So if I have to pull the big brother card I will."

Alex smiled and opened her closet. Merrick picked her blankets up off of the floor and put them back on the bed, stretching them out so it was somewhat made. "If you aren't in the Operations Room in fifteen minutes I will come back and drag you there." Merrick teased as he walked towards the door.

"Love you too." Alex said.

"Love you, Alex." With that, Merrick walked out and closed the door behind him.

Alex was dressed and cleaned up in a matter of a few minutes and made her bed and picked the clothes up off the floor before leaving her room. She was walking towards the Operations Room when someone called her name from behind. Turning around she saw it was Hesh. She smiled as he approached her and he put an arm around her shoulders when he was close enough. "Briefing?" he asked as they walked.

"Yeah." Alex confirmed.

"Looks like we're going back to Brazil."

"It all goes back to where it started."

Hesh smiled as they approached the Operations Room and walked in to find everyone else there. Merrick looked up and saw his sister was on time and Hesh's arm was around her. He shot Hesh a look and he immediately removed his arm from Alex's shoulders and retreated next to Logan.

"Keegan and Logan were successful in their mission, so with the LCS at the bottom of the ocean, nothing stands between us and the weapons factory." Elias began. "I'm sending all of you in there to find out what exactly the Federation is building in terms of weapons. We know its big, but the question is how big?"

"Go in quiet leave loud." Alex said. "Seems like the only way to go about this."

"Correct. You'll get dropped off a few miles away from the facility and breach through the side perimeter. You know what to do from there."

"Exactly what we're trained to do." Keegan said. "Do what has to be done."

This kind of just a filler chapter, but I don't know when I will update again because I have a lot of things going on with school right now so I wanted to give you something while I had the time just in case. Anyway R&R!


	15. Thoughts and Feelings

After Keegan and Logan's mission, it was going to take a day or two to get to where the weapons facility in Brazil was, so Logan had some time to heal and Keegan was able to catch up on some sleep. He slept in late the next morning and Alex knew better than to bother him when he was tired. When he was asleep, he was dead to the world, especially after the mission in the Atlantic Ocean. Merrick was with Elias for most of the day planning out the final details for the mission so that left Kick and Hesh for Alex to waste the days away with.

Alex went to find Kick first with a deck of cards in her hand. Kick was always her best opponent out of everyone. She found him in the rec room watching the news and when she got there and leaned against the doorway, holding the deck up. "Wanna play some cards?" she asked. Kick looked at her and smiled. Kick always had a nice smile. Between that and his hazel eyes and messy dark blonde hair, Kick was pretty good looking. That was the first impression Alex got from him when they first met; that he was a pretty boy. Keegan was the quiet one, Merrick was the protective one, Elias was the leader, Ajax was the irritating one, Neptune was the reliable one, and Kick was the pretty one. At first Alex just looked at Hesh and Logan as FNGs (Fucking New Guys) and the replacements but now she had new names for them. Logan was the punching bad since it seemed like he was always getting hurt and Hesh…well Alex didn't have something for Hesh yet. She still needed one.

"What's the game?" Kick asked as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. Alex smiled and walked over to him. She shuffled the cards the way her brothers taught her and then split the deck. "You pick." She said.

"Now I'm assuming strip poker is out of the question." He stated. Alex rolled her eyes. "So how about Russian Poker."

"What do you wanna bet?" Alex asked as she dealed the cards.

"Loser has to wake Keegan up when we finally need him conscious."

"Deal."

Alex and Kick played a total of five games, Kick winning three and Alex winning two. She would have to wake Keegan up. Alex collected her cards and put them back in the box as Kick stood up. "As much as I'd love to stay and kick your ass in more card games, I have to go talk to your brother." He said.

"Whatever…" Alex mumbled.

Kick laughed to himself as he left the room and Riley came trotting in. Alex kneeled down onto the ground and called him over. "What are you doing here?" she asked as he went over to her. "And shouldn't Hesh be with you?" She scratched his ears and neck with a smile on her face. A few weeks ago she wouldn't be in a fifty feet radius of a dog, but now here she was showing affection to one. And that was thanks to Hesh. Alex smiled at the thought of him and now wanted to go and see him.

"Come on boy." She said as she stood up. "Let's go find Hesh. Riley's perked up at the mention of his handler and walked out of the room with Alex.

**OOOOO**

Hesh was down in the files room once more because he wanted to know every last detail about Rorke. He's been reading every last file and field report on him they had documented. He wanted to be thorough and well equipped in knowledge and fire power. He was in the file room once again sitting at the desk surrounded by papers reading about the man he wanted to kill more than anyone else. Not only did Rorke almost kill the only family he had left in this world, he tried killing his new family as well. Merrick, Keegan, Alex…they might as well be his family. Although Merrick could be cold and Keegan could be threatening when he wanted to and Alex could have her mood swings, they were his team. The thought of Alex made Hesh smile. When he first got here, she wanted nothing to do with him and now they were becoming close friends. The only problem? Every time Alex was around Hesh found himself looking at her when she was looking the other way or finding an excuse to put his arm around her. He didn't know if he liked or not. It's been a long time since he was in a relationship and Alex was Merrick's little sister. MERRICK. The man shot him a death glare if he so as much had his arm around Alex…imagine if he knew how he thought or felt about her.

Hesh thought Alex was strong, confident, and a damn good soldier. But just like everyone she had her flaws. She was stubborn for one and extremely naïve. She possessed the quality of being fearless, but that also led to carelessness in the field…like when she jumped from the platform on the oil rig onto the helicopter. One wrong step and she could have fallen into the Drake Passage. And Alex wasn't what every guy would find attractive. She had pretty blue eyes and her auburn hair matched them, but her nose was a little long and she had smaller ears than what would be considered normal and they stuck out just a little bit. But Hesh ignored the imperfections because looks weren't everything. Her heart was in the right place all the time and she cared for those who were close to her.

It wasn't until the door to the room opened that Hesh realized just how long he was thinking about Alex. He looked at the door and his German Shepherd came trotting in with Alex a few steps behind. "Hey." She greeted with a smile. "Hi." Hesh replied and he pet his dog. "What are you doing here?"

"Someone needs to entertain me." Alex told him as she walked over to the desk to see what he was looking at. She instantly realized it was all files on Rorke. "What are you doing with all of these out?" she asked Hesh as she picked the one file up and scanned it. "Just…trying to be thorough." Hesh explained as she sat down in the other chair.

"Some might qualify it as obsession."

"Do you?"

Alex looked at him. "No." she answered. "But I think you need a break because I have a feeling you've been in here all afternoon."

"Only a couple of hours." Hesh defended.

Alex set the file back down and held her hand out to him. "Come on." She said. Hesh looked at her for a moment before accepting her hand, his fitting in hers perfectly. She pulled him up and didn't let go of his hand when he was up, but instead kept their hands together in between them. She met his pine green eyes with hers and felt her heart beat start to go faster. Why was that happening?

"What do you wanna do then?" Hesh asked with a smile.

"Well I have already lost to poker today so how about we go sit in the rec room and watch another old movie?" Alex suggested.

"Sounds good to me."

Alex finally released Hesh's hand recluantly and the two walked out of the room together with Riley at their heels.

In the rec room, Hesh put two mugs of hot chocolate in the microwave while Alex dug through the crappy movie selection in the cabinet under the TV. She pulled out _Sleepless in Seattle _and figured it was good enough. She also wanted to see if Hesh could last through a chic flick. She put in the DVD player and pressed play as he walked over to the couch with the mugs of hot chocolate in his hands. Riley hopped up on the love seat next to them and got comfortable before closing his eyes. Hesh handed Alex her mug and sat down next to her. Hesh swung his legs up and put them on Alex's lap. She barely flinched at the gesture which Hesh half expected her to do, but instead she just pulled the recliner up and used his shins as a resting place for her mug. He smiled and then focused his attention on the movie.

**OOOOO**

The movie lasted a little over an hour and a half and if Tom Hanks wasn't in it, the movie probably would have sucked. The thing about Tom Hanks movies is that you could walk out of the world's crappiest movie and still say, "Tom Hanks was great in that."

When the movie ended Alex felt herself getting tired. Part of her wanted to go to bed, but it was still early evening and she still hadn't eaten yet so she asked Hesh if wanted to go get some dinner.

"Yeah, I'm starved." He responded as he took his legs off of her lap and stood up. He took her empty mug and put both of them in the sink before heading out of the rec room with Alex, leaving Riley on the couch where he slept.

Walking towards the mess hall, Hesh and Alex bumped into Logan. "Hey little brother." Hesh greeted. "Where you heading?"

"Dinner. I'm about to eat my hand." Logan told him.

"That's where we're heading." Alex said. "Come on, their serving spaghetti tonight."

Logan joined them on the way to the cafeteria and Logan asked his brother where he's been all day. "Well Hesh here watched a chic flick start to end with me." Alex said with a smile, placing her hands on Hesh's shoulders. Logan let out a laugh. "How'd you sucker him into that?" he asked.

"Well he didn't complain." Alex said, her hands still on his shoulders. Hesh put his hands over hers and pulled her up onto his back. She laughed and slipped her arms around his neck and Hesh put his hands under her knees to support her. "What have you been up to today?" Hesh asked his brother.

"Slept in and then talked with Neptune and dad for a while." Logan said as they entered the cafeteria where several people already were including Keegan. His hair was messy, like he'd just woken up, and he was dressed in a large grey t-shirt and black sweatpants. Yup, he just got out of bed. Hesh, with Alex still on his back, and Logan all walked over to the table where he sat. Alex unhinged herself from Hesh and the three of them sat down at the table. "Looks like someone finally got out of bed." Alex teased as Keegan took a bite of his pasta. He looked at her. "Your one to talk Princess." He retorted. "Your days off you would sleep all day if Merrick let you."

"Very true."

Alex, Hesh, and Logan all stood up and got their dinner. It was spaghetti and meatballs as a main course that was served with garlic bread and a salad, and Alex got a bottle of water to drink. They sat back down with Keegan and talked as they ate when Kick walked in with Merrick. Alex waved them over and Merrick nodded in acknowledgement as he and Kick walked over to the food line.

Once they had their dinners, Kick and Merrick joined the others. "We'll most likely get to the facility tomorrow in the early afternoon." Merrick told everyone. "So be up at ten for a quick final briefing and then we'll gear up and head out."

"Sounds like a plan." Alex said as she took a bite of her garlic bread.

"So what chic flick did you watch anyway?" Logan asked Hesh. Everyone looked at him. "What does he mean chic flick?" Kick questioned with a laugh. "Well Alex was sick of playing cards and I was sick of reading files so we watched a movie." Hesh said as he twirled his pasta on a fork and put an arm on the back of Alex's chair. This caught Merrick's attention. He instantly looked up and at his sister who had a smile on her face. "Well I wanted to see if one of you "tough as nails" guys who can kill man thirty different ways with their bare hands could last through one romantic comedy and Hesh actually did with zero complaints." Alex laughed. Everyone at the table chuckled a little and Merrick eyed his sister for a moment. Since when was she loose and relaxed? Since when did she and Hesh watch movies together? Since when did she watch romantic comedies? "And to answer your question Logan, we watched Sleepless in Seattle." Hesh said, taking a sip of his drink.

For the rest of the meal Merrick watched his sister and Hesh. They were acting friendly towards one another. Too friendly being that only a couple of weeks ago she practically cringed at his presence. What was going on between them? Whatever it was, Merrick didn't like it. He liked Hesh, he was a good soldier and a good man, but this was his little sister. His little sister that Hesh kept stealing glances at when she wasn't looking. The sister he swore to protect from any kind of danger or hurt since he wasn't there for her all those years before. It was getting harder everyday with Rorke in the picture, but he'd die before he could lay a hand on her. He entrusted his three other brothers to watch over her while she grew up under their father's authority and training since he couldn't be there, and he did feel guilty and selfish about that, but he was here now. And he wouldn't let anything or anyone hurt her.

At the conclusion dinner, Keegan returned to bed, Alex already cringing at the thought of having to wake him up in the morning since she knew he wasn't going to get up on his own time. Kick returned to his room as well for the night and Logan and Hesh went to go talk to Elias. Merrick and Alex walked back to the sleeping quarters together and Merrick was the first to break the silence.

"What's going on between you and Hesh?" he asked. Alex looked at him. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean why all the sudden are you two always together?"

Alex stopped in the hallway, causing Merrick to stop. "Okay before you even say one more syllable, let me remind you that you were the one who encouraged a friendship with him." She reminded him.

"Yeah a friendship as in where he doesn't have an arm around you when you're together." Merrick said in a stern voice.

"Do you know how ridiculous you sound?" Alex questioned, resuming her walk to her room.

"Alex I'm trying to be serious here." Merrick retorted as he stalked after her.

"Okay up until three years ago you could have lived the rest of your life without so as much granting me a phone call unless someone died."

"Don't pull that on me Alexandra that's not fair."

Alex arrived at her door and turned towards her brother. "Are we on full names now Thomas?" Alex questioned. Merrick scowled at her. "Look Hesh is my friend okay? I thought that is what you wanted. Me coming out of my shell and accepting others. He's as good a friend to me as Keegan is." Alex defended.

Merrick fell silent before replying. "Well Keegan doesn't look at you the way Hesh does." He growled. Alex was taken back. How did Hesh look at her? "Look." She said sternly. "You don't get to pull that card."

"What card?"

"The big brother card! I appreciate how much you care, I do Thomas, but I am twenty eight years old. If you wanted to pull this, then maybe you should have stuck around when I was a teenager."

"I left you with three older brothers and **I'm here now**!"

"It wasn't like you wrote me! It wasn't like you spared me the time of day when you came home because you had no idea who I was! All you knew was that I was your sister!"

"The sister I am here for now. How many times have I apologized for being a shitty brother in the past? More than I can count! Is that what this is about?"

Alex fell silent and looked away from her brother. "Alexandra…" Merrick said quietly. She looked at him. "I'm sorry." She apologized. "I know you're here now and I love that you care. But…you treat me like I can't take care of myself. I took care of myself after our last brother got shipped out and the years after that until you told Elias to give me a shot to get on the Ghosts. You've had Elias keep me out of missions and throw a fit when I go on a mission without you. You under estimate me and you look at me like I'm a kicked puppy. Well I'm not. I'm Lieutenant Alexandra Lynn Merrick. I was a helicopter pilot and sniper in the United States Delta Force until three years ago when I was brought onto an American Forces team known as the Ghosts where I continue to fight along my oldest brother and other teammates. For the past ten years I worked my ass off to get here and will until the day I die. So stop looking at me like a kicked puppy and stop looking at me like I can't take care of myself when I'm out there."

After her little speech, Alex disappeared into her room. Merrick stood outside her door and thought about what she said. She was right. He did look at her like a kicked puppy and always babied her. He was trying to protect her which was something he couldn't do until three years ago. Now he was being the over protective older brother that would beat the shot out of anyone who even contemplated hurting her. But he knew he was over playing that card. He had to have more faith in her. He had to believe in her and tell himself she would survive this war. He knew she would. She was a Merrick…and even if they had fallen siblings who didn't get to see then end of the line, he now knew she would.

So I really like how this chapter turned out. It's over 3,000 words so it's a bit longer than the others. The next chapter is most likely going to be the one all you eager beavers have been waiting for. (**Wink Wink Nudge Nudge**) Anyway please review!

**-Backstroker98**


	16. How Do You See Me?

**Well I am pretty positive all of you Hesh and Alex shippers will enjoy this chapter more than any other chapter so far so enjoy! **

**OOOOO**

The next morning, Alex woke up before her alarm was set to go off. She knew she wouldn't get her usual waking from Merrick after their argument last night and spent the better half of the last couple of hours staring at the ceiling lost in thought. She thought about Merrick, the mission, how she was going to go and wake up Keegan later, but she also thought about Hesh. Merrick said he didn't look at her the way the other guys did. Was that a good thing? Did that mean he…liked her? Alex never caught him looking at her, but maybe that was the point. He looked at her when she wasn't looking. No, she wasn't the kind of girl guys liked. Merrick was just being a paranoid older brother.

A loud beeping noise broke Alex from her thoughts and she simply kept staring at the ceiling as she reached over and hit the button to stop the beeping. Turning her head, she saw it was eight o'clock. The briefing was at ten, so she had time to shower before it was time to get Keegan up. Letting out a sigh she pushed the covers off of her and headed into the bathroom, falling over as she attempted to take her sweatpants off while continuing to walk. It was going to be a long morning.

Once she was showered, Alex towel dried her hair and let it down so it could dry properly. For clothes she just pulled on basic grey pants and loose white muscle shirt. She left her boots half untied like she always did and put her dog tags around her neck. As she walked out of her room, Alex thought of the ways to wake Keegan up. She could just jump on him, but last time she did that she ended up getting thrown halfway across the room. Plus she didn't have the energy. She was still feeling guilty about how she treated Merrick last night. She wasn't fair to him and should have just talked to him rather than arguing with him in the hallway. But maybe that was the only way to get her point across.

Getting to Keegan's room, Alex knocked gently. He didn't answer. She knocked a bit harder. No answer. "Keegan you better be decent." She said as she opened the door. The room was dark and there were some shirts scattered on the floor. On the small coffee table sat some files and a jacket was tossed over the one chair. It wasn't really messy, but the man could pick up the clothes.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty." Alex said quietly as she closed the door behind her. She walked over to Keegan's bed where he lay on his stomach, his arms tucked under his pillow and head turned to the side. He wasn't wearing a shirt, but he wore sweatpants that were covered by the sheets. Alex sat on the bed side and ran her nails down his back. "Come on Keegan." She said, him shivering from the feeling of her nails. He grunted, causing Alex to smile. She climbed over him and sat next to him. "Come on get up and we can get some caffeine in you." She reasoned. Keegan opened his eyes and scowled at her. "I get up when my alarm tells me to." He said through a gruff tone before closing his eyes again.

"You and I both know you won't get up, even then."

Alex nudged Keegan. "Wake up you lazy sack of bones." She grunted. "Or I will push you out of this bed."

After nudging him a few times, Alex flopped down next him. "You are worse than me." she said. Keegan opened one eye. "I wouldn't go that far." He replied. Alex pulled the sheets over her. Alex could see why he didn't want to get up. It was _so warm_ in his bed. And it smelled nice; like detergent and the distant scent of axe body wash. Alex closed her eyes. "Can I ask you something?" she asked Keegan. He opened both his eyes and saw Alex curled up like a cat next to him. "What is it princess?" he questioned.

"How do you look at me?"

Keegan saw this at an odd question, but Alex wanted to see if Merrick really was being paranoid or if he was right. "What do you mean?" Keegan wondered.

"Like when you look at me, what do you see?"

Keegan propped himself up on his arms. "I see what I would describe as one of my best friends and a grade A pain in my ass at times." He answered truthfully, but playfully. Alex smiled and opened her eyes. "You have to get up." she told him.

"Says the one curled up in my bed." Keegan teased.

Alex threw the blankets off of the both of them and stood up. "Shirt, pants, coffee. Come on." She said. Keegan got out of bed and over to his closet while Alex sat on the chair where Keegan's jacket sat so he could change. After he was done, they headed down to get some breakfast.

**OOOOO**

At breakfast, Keegan and Alex ate with Kick and Neptune, Hesh and Logan joining them shortly later. Hesh took a spot next to Alex and put an arm on the back of her chair like before. Alex smiled at him and while everyone talked about the mission, she watched Hesh. She watched him laugh and smile and interact with the others. She watched the way his green eyes lit up when he smiled and how he kept looking at her in the corner of his eye which made Alex blush. She made sure he didn't catch her looking his way, but she mentally counted how many times he looked at her. Let's just every time she looked away, he stole a glance.

When breakfast concluded, everyone headed to the Operations Room where Elias and Merrick were already waiting. Alex immediately went over to her brother and pulled him aside. "About last night," she began. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get so pissed, but I guess I wanted you to finally hear me." Merrick met his sister's eye. "Alex it's okay. You were right." This caught Alex's attention. "I don't treat you the way I should when it comes to you handling yourself in missions and just for yourself in general. I just…I feel bad. I wasn't the brother I should have been when you were growing up, but I always made sure you were protected. That's why I trusted Ian, Stephan, and James to look after you after I left. But that doesn't mean I didn't love you. I loved you as much as I do right now. Only now I see who my siter really is."

Alex smiled. Merrick was never like this and she didn't know what to say, so she just hugged him. She knew he wasn't big on hugging in front of the team, but at the moment neither of them cared. Merrick didn't hesitate to return the hug and hold his sister tight. "I love you." Alex whispered to him.

"I love you too, Alex." Merrick replied, kissing her head as he pulled away. Then the siblings returned to the others.

The briefing took a little over thirty minutes to do and by that time, the submarine wasn't far from the weapons facility. Everyone split and went somewhere until it was time to gear up and put on the mask. Alex wandered around the halls for about twenty minutes, trying to clear her head when Hesh came to mind. She wasn't one to be shy, so she could always just ask him. What's the worst that could happen? She could be totally wrong about everything and brush it off as a joke or Hesh could…maybe by some unexplainable reason, could actually like her.

Figuring she'd just get it out of the way so she could go on the mission with a clear head, Alex went to find Hesh, He wasn't in his room, the file room, or the cafeteria so Alex guessed he went down to the armory. Well she was right. She found him sitting at the one table cleaning his hand gun. A Desert Eagle to be exact.

"Hey." She greeted as she walked in. He looked up from what he was doing and greeted her. "What are you doing down here?" he asked.

"I was looking for you."

"How come?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

Hesh began to reassemble his gun. "What about?" he questioned. Alex leaned against the table and bit her lip. "If I ask you something, will you promise to be honest with me?" she asked, her tone filled with nervousness. Hesh looked at her as he stood up and took his gun over to where his gear sat. "Ask away." He told her.

"When you look at me, what do you see?" Alex asked. Hesh turned towards her. "What do you mean?" he retorted, slightly confused.

"What do you see me as?"

"A friend."

"I don't think so."

"What do you think then?"

"You only look at me when I'm looking away. Why is that?"

Hesh fell silent and his heart beat began to quicken. Did she know he liked her? He swallowed. "Because…" his voice trailed off.

"What do you see when you look at me?" Alex asked again. Hesh met her eyes from across the small room. "I see a lot of things." He told her. "But when I see you smiling or laughing…it's like waking up."

"From what?"

"The nightmare we're living in. You're like a breath of fresh air. Your laugh fills the room and your smile…it's just refreshing."

Alex blushed and averted her eyes. Her heart began to beat faster. "And I look at you when you aren't looking because… I don't want you to see me looking at you." Hesh told her.

"Why not?"

Hesh stepped closer to her, the space between them lessening. " I didn't want you to know I looked at you."

Alex met his eyes as he now stood directly in front of her. "Because then you'd know how much I liked you." He added before putting a hand on the side of her face and pressing his lips down to hers. Alex froze to where she was on the floor. She couldn't think. She couldn't breathe. Hesh was kissing her. _Hesh. Was. Kissing. Her. _She didn't even have time to process what was happening because by then he pulled away. He met her eyes again and saw the surprise that filled them. "I guess you have two options." He said, dropping his hand from her face. "Option one being you can hit me and leave or option two being we can pretend I did not just do that." Alex looked at him. She knew she liked him. He was kind. But he was also smart, gentle, loyal and he had a good heart. There were a million reasons why getting involved with him was a bad idea. But there was one good reason to get involved. Hesh was the one who made her forget the bad and focus on the good.

"Is there a third option?" she asked, releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding. Hesh eyed her for a moment. "What?" he replied.

"The option you kiss me again."

Hesh searched her eyes for a moment before smiling and leaning in again. He pressed his lips to hers gently and put his hands on her waist. Alex moved her lips with his and slipped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him. He smiled and picked her up enough to set her down on the table behind her. He stood between her legs and continued to kiss her, all his worries and fears getting washed away.

I loved writing this chapter. So. Much. I hope all of you liked it as well and now that they finally kissed, I have to refocus my attention on my other story, so I hope this is enough to hold you over for a few days! Please review!


	17. Adrenaline

Hey all of you! It's been a few days since I updated, but OH MY THE SPRING WEATHER is so nice and I wanted to spend as much time as I could outside. Today I needed some rest and was really in the mood to write, so I give you the next chapter!

**OOOOO**

_ Alex had her arms wrapped around Hesh's torso as he stood in front of her and he had his on the sides of her face. She was smiling as he kissed her, realizing for the first time in a while how long it's been since she's been kissed like this. Having relationships in the military was always difficult before the war began, and now it was almost impossible with the way the world was now. But at the moment, Alex wasn't thinking of all that. All she could think about was Hesh's lips moving against her and his hands on her face. _

_ After what felt like forever, Hesh finally pulled away. His hands remained on her face and he met her eyes with his. She had a nervous smile on her face and her cheeks were a bit tinted with red. He thought for sure he was going to get hit when he kissed her and never thought she'd want to kiss him again. He allowed a small smile to stretch across his face when he realized who he was kissing. Alex Merrick. What if her brother found out? He quick dropped his hands and stepped away._

_ Worried about what had happened to their moment, Alex hopped onto the floor from the table Hesh set her on a few minutes ago and the smile on her face faded. "What's wrong?" she asked. He looked at her. "You-We…" Hesh mumbled. "We can't. I can't. What if your brother…" Alex cut him off right there. "Okay if you regret kissing me you can just say so. You don't have to pull that card."_

_ "Why on Earth would you think I regret kissing you?" he questioned._

_ "Um…" Alex looked at the ground_

_ Hesh walked over to her and tilted her chin up so she would look at him. "I don't. I am just worried that I am going to have my ass beat by your brother if he finds out that I made out with his little sister." Alex chuckled and put her hand on his chest. "What Merrick doesn't know won't kill him." She said._

_ "He may kill me."_

_ "He won't. No one has to know about this right now. There are other things to be worried about at the moment." Hesh gave her an all teeth smile and tucked some hair behind her ear before placing a kiss on her forehead. _

**OOOOO**

That was the last thing Alex and Hesh talked about before they left for the weapons facility. Now she was in the jungle with Keegan and Hesh at Entry Point B while Merrick and Logan were at Entry Point A. It was night time and raining out, drenching Alex from head to toe which counteracted the heat she was feeling from the humidity. Even though the sun was down, she still was sweating a bit.

They were just on the perimeter of the facility when Alex, Hesh, and Keegan encountered a patrol standing in the trees talking. "All yours." Keegan whispered to Alex. With a smirk Alex took out her knife and carefully walked up behind the patrol, Hesh and Keegan standing at their original position hidden in the. Once she was close enough, Alex covered the Fed's mouth from behind and jammed her knife into the base of his skull. He let out a sound of struggle, but it was muffled by Alex's hand. As his body began to go limp she lowered him to the ground when another patrol came out of the trees and in a split second a blade whizzed through the air, landing dead center in his throat. He let out a gargling noise for a second before collapsing over. Turning around, Alex expected it to have been Keegan who threw the knife, but saw Hesh was in a stance. She simply just nodded in acknowledgement and pulled her knife out of the dead patrol's skull.

Hesh, Alex, and Keegan regrouped with Logan at Merrick where they had the railroad tracks and trains rolling by. Kick changed course so he could get to where the security was to tell them when a threat was near and also to keep an eye on the perimeter to make sure no one came in and no one got out.

Once Kick was gone, the other four continued their route to the Black Zone, Merrick leading the way. They came up to a small warehouse where they were doing security checks on the vehicles entering and exiting the facility. "Tangos ahead." Merrick said. "Alex, on you."

Alex raised her gun, aimed at the first Fed she saw, and pulled the trigger. The bullet went through his skull in a matter of half a second and the rest of the Ghosts fired at the other Feds in sight. Once all of them were dead and lying on the ground in a pool of their own blood, the team moved forward. "I got right." Merrick said as they moved up.

"I'll take left." Alex added, kneeling down and aiming down the driveway. It was clear. Hesh grabbed a security badge off one of the Feds and used it to open the door to the warehouse. Right inside were two more Feds that they quickly took care of.

As they moved towards their next checkpoint, Kick warned them about a lot of Feds in their next area with no advantage points. "We'll make our own advantage." Merrick retorted.

When they got to their next area, they split up to clear it. Merrick, Keegan, and Alex took the bottom while Hesh and Logan took the top. It didn't take long to clear the area, Alex encountering only two guards which she made quick work of taking out. They were standing around a computer, their backs not to her, but their attention focused on the screen in front of them. Figuring she'd keep the noise to a minimum for the sake of the mission, Alex took out her secondary that had a silencer on it and fired two shot at them. The first hit the one directly in the head, but the second bullet whizzed by the Fed Alex missing by half a centimeter. She immediately fired another bullet, this time ending the Fed's life successfully.

The team regrouped at the large vault door that was the entrance to the Black Zone. "Whatever's in there they want to keep safe and locked up." Alex noted.

"No cameras in Black Zone. You're on your own inside. Starting over ride procedure." Kick informed the team.

A loud beeping noise sounded and a couple of lights flashed before the doors began to spin. The team had their guns raised as they saw the room on the other side. "Multiple tangos! Go hot!" Merrick yelled. The team split and ran to different areas for cover. Alex slid with Logan behind some panels and fired at the Feds in front of them and off to the side.

At first Alex was worried that all the gun fire would attract the unwanted attention of Feds especially since they were in a restricted and highly secure area, but Kick reassured them that they were still in the clear after they had eliminated all the Feds in the room.

The team moved ahead, Merrick reporting to Elias. "Scarecrow, we're in Black Zone. We're seeing what looks like rocket components."

"Solid copy, keep searching." Elias responded.

On that note, the team rushed down a tunnel component where they came across a pressure locked door. "Kick?" Merrick said.

"Roger." Kick responded, the door opening moments later.

Stepping into the next area, Alex's jaw almost dropped to the floor at the sight in front of them. "Holy shit." Alex breathed out. "It looks like some kind of satellite." Keegan said.

"With a hell of a weapons package." Merrick added, before leaning over the railing and looking up to see the satellite better. "Scarecrow, we found it. Looks like space-based weaponry."

"Copy Actual." Elias responded. "Pipe a feed for identification."

"Logan get your eyes patched in, Hesh you too. Keegan and Alex get the main heat shield open." Merrick ordered.

Keegan and Alex went over to the computers and opened up the heat shield to get a better look inside while Elias explained to them that it was a kinetic rod delivery system. "Like the one that took out San Diego." Hesh supplied. Alex stopped for a moment. Stephan was killed in that strike. He wasn't in San Diego, but Sacramento where he was took a lot of causalities.

Once they had what they needed, Elias told them to get out of there. Then he gave the coordinated to an airstrike team to have the facility destroyed completely. The team may have still been inside, but Elias knew his team would get out in time. They always did.

"Merrick, find any data that can give us a bigger picture of their process and then get the hell out of there. You have an entire air wing en route to level the whole complex."

"Kick you got that?" Merrick questioned. "Arclight is en-route. This entire facility is going to disappear very soon."

The team moved to a lower level where all the system computers were that held all the data on the satellites and rockets. "This is it." Merrick said. "Find the data quick, we gotta move." Alex stood by the one window and allowed Hesh, Logan, and Keegan to pull the information. She was terrible with computers and knowing her, she probably wouldn't be able to get by the first firewall. She knew the basics, but that was it.

"Looks like manufacturing data." Hesh said. "The satellite is labeled as twenty-four, how many are there? There's encrypted data here; launch events, dates, predictions…I don't understand. Have they launched these yet?"

Before Alex could process what all of that meant, Kick came over the comms and warned them about a lot of enemy movement outside. The seconds Kick's voice stopped, the lights went off and the door and part of the wall separating them from the next area was blown up. Everyone was blown back, Alex hitting the floor near the window with a sharp stinging sensation on the right side of her face. She looked up and saw Feds beginning to enter the room and crawled under the one desk while she fished for her gun. The one Fed approached Merrick as he came to his senses, but Alex fired a bullet in the direction and it blew out the front of the Fed's skull. Alex fired at the Feds as they came in through the windows, taking them out easily since they didn't know she was under the desk.

Once the room was clear, Alex stood up and her hand went to her face, finding pieces of glass imbedded in her skin. She pulled them out, not careful in the slightest, and had all the shards pulled out in a matter of seconds. She could feel the blood begin to dampen her mask and skin, but at the moment she couldn't have cared less. Very quickly she reloaded her automatic and took cover behind the one remaining wall.

Looking around, Alex saw everyone was alright. Merrick was talking to Elias, Keegan was reloading, and Hesh and Logan were by each other's sides firing at the Feds in the next room. Elias told them that they wouldn't be able to call off the incoming air strike which resulted in everyone throwing out all their smoke grenades.

The team switched to thermal and moved forward, taking out any Fed that stood in their way. At this point, Alex was high on adrenaline and beyond pissed. Not at anyone, just the situation. The mission was going smooth, and now that she looked back on it, too smooth. So now they were just nearly blown up and she had blood running down the length of the fight side of her face.

The team had an advantage against the Feds when some asshole decided to throw a flash bang which resulted in everyone's thermal getting fried. Alex closed her eyes immediately from the bright light and slumped down to get some cover. She yanked the goggles off and threw them across the floor. "Mother fucker." She cursed as her eyes readjusted. Hesh suddenly ran towards and grabbed her arm, yanking her to her feet. "Come on we have to keep moving." He said. Alex trailed behind him as they rushed ahead and threw out a few flash bangs, allowing them to take out the Feds more easily.

"Merrick! I'm securing transport, but you've got a full house on the rooftop ahead of you!" Kick yelled through the comms as the team move towards the exit. Damn it, damn it, damn it.

When they got to the door, Hesh and Keegan pushed the door open and Alex immediately noticed how many Feds were on the rooftops and the helicopter in the air. "Move and shoot, do not stop!" Merrick ordered in a firm tone. Alex ran ahead into the one building, firing a bullet into any Fed she saw. Hesh was behind her and they walked up the steps and onto balconies above. Alex threw out the remaining frag grenades she had as well as her last flash bangs. She and Hesh cleared the space from above and then returned to the roof top.

The team advanced forward to the parking lot where they were suppose to be meeting Kick who had their transport out of here. "Any moment for an appearance would be well appreciated Kick." Alex said through the comms as she ducked to reload.

"One minute!" he replied.

"We don't have a minute!" Merrick responded.

After a few minutes of firing at Feds, Hesh alerted the others that Arclight was starting. "Where's Kick?" he yelled. As if he was waiting for a cue, seconds after Hesh said that Kick burst out from the side. "Get on the trailer! Go ! Go! Go!" he yelled. Everyone got to their feet and broke out into a run for the trailer. Merrick got on first, followed by Keegan and Logan, and then Hesh. Alex went to climb on just as Kick began to speed up and Hesh rushed over to the edge, grabbing a hold of Alex and yanking her up. She landed on the wood and quickly sat up again. The Feds didn't give up, Alex would give them that. They were pursuing them in trucks that were firing at them as they returned the gesture. Kick slammed on the gas and made some sharp turns, making the team roll around the back of the trailer. Alex thought for sure she was going to fall out when she lost her grip on the side, but her brother's hand shot out and caught the back of her jacket, pulling her to him. She smiled in relief as more explosions went off and the trucks were obliterated. Arclight was taking some weight off their shoulders and soon enough Kick burst through the exit gates.

"Nice driving Kick." Keegan complimented. Alex looked over at him as she sat back with Merrick. "He's a lot better than you." She teased.

"We destroyed number twenty four, but what about the other twenty three?" Hesh questioned.

"Well there's ain't gonna be a twenty fifth." Merrick replied as he and Keegan pulled off their masks to take some breaths that weren't blocked by the fabric. "JSOC will give us our next steps. Time to head home, boys."

Alex pulled her mask off, which was now damp with blood, and tucked it in her pocket. Merrick noticed her bloody face and examined it, seeing where the glass went in at. "We'll have to clean you up then." He simply said, trying to mask his emotion without a real mask.

**OOOOO**

Back on the sub, Alex was escorted to the infirmary by her brother where he had her sit on the table while he got the antiseptic wipes. The wound wasn't bad itself, just a good number of small cuts from the glass made a lot of blood paint her skin. Merrick walked over in front of her and put his fingers under her chin, turning it to the side and wiped all the blood away. "It could be worse." Alex muttered. "I mean at least it isn't a snake bite." Merrick half smiled as he cleaned his sister's face. "Yeah." He agreed.

Once the blood was clean, Merrick cleaned the cuts that were no longer bleeding so they wouldn't get infected and was going to put a large bandage over it, but Alex stopped him. "I am not walking around with that on my face." she protested. "I'd rather just have everyone see the cuts." Figuring an argument was pointless, Merrick obliged and put the bandage away and helped his sister off the table. "Come on." He said. "Let's go back to the others."

Alex followed her brother out of the room and down the Operations Room where everyone was waiting. "Our worst fears have been confirmed." Elias stated. "The Federation has reverse engineered a space weapons system from the wreckage of ODIN."

"How long until it's operational?" Hesh asked, glancing over at Alex quickly to make sure she was alright. She was, but the right side of her face was covered in small cuts.

"Unclear. The data you received has been sent on to NORAD. SecDef wants to debrief in person. Keegan I'm sending you to Colorado Springs. We'll rendezvous at the Vegas Safe House at twelve hundred hours tomorrow."

Everyone dispersed from the room and Keegan went towards the area where he would exit the submarine to catch a flight to Colorado. Alex ran over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, turning him around so he was facing her. "I know it's a debrief, but be careful." She said.

"I will be." Keegan assured her.

"I'll see you tomorrow. You better not be late."

"Wouldn't dream of it Princess."

Alex rolled her eyes and gave Keegan a quick hug before he walked away. She figured getting only a couple of hours of sleep was pointless and took a quick shower before going to make coffee in the rec room where Hesh was with Riley. They were lying on the couch, Hesh reading a file while Riley remained curled at his feet. Alex smiled at the sight of Hesh and Riley's ears perked up at the sight of Alex. He jumped down from the couch and trotted over to her. She kneeled down and scratched his ears for a second before looking at Hesh. "Want some coffee?" she asked him. He shook his head. "I'm good." He told her.

Walking over to the small kitchen, Alex started the coffee and walked over to where Hesh sat on the couch. She sat on the edge of the couch and Hesh sat up properly to look at her. He put his fingers under her chin and turned her head so he could see the right side of her face better. "Glass get the better of you?" he asked. Alex scoffed and looked at him. "Don't even." She warned. Hesh chuckled and kissed the side of her face where the cuts were before she got up to get her coffee.

Once she put milk and sugar in it, Alex sat on the couch next to Hesh who moved his legs so she could sit down and then rested them on her lap like he did before. Riley hopped up onto the love seat and Alex switched on the news while Hesh resumed reading the file he was previously focused on, occasionally peeking over the top of it to look at Alex.


	18. Not How I Pictured Falling Asleep

So ever since I began this story, I have been dreading and anticipating these next few chapters. If you played the game, you will get the dread part, but if you didn't, spoilers will be in the coming chapters. I have been anticipating these chapters because I enjoy writing emotional scenes whether they are sad or happy and so on. Anyway, here is the next chapter.

**OOOOO**

After finishing her coffee and watching the news for about forty-five minutes, Alex did end up dozing off on the couch from the comfort and peaceful quiet around her. When the submarine was getting closer to where Alex and the others would be dropped off and then flown to the Vegas safe house, Hesh, who was still lying on the couch with his legs in her lap, figured he'd better wake her up now. He brought his legs down and sat up, gently nudging her. "Alex…" he whispered. Her body didn't respond. For a second, Hesh noticed how peaceful she looked when she slept. Her face was calm and her body was relaxed, making her appear a lot more calm than when she was awake. And despite her cut up face, Hesh still thought she looked beautiful when she slept.

"Alex…" he repeated quietly, nudging her again gently. No response. Hesh got an idea. Looking at the closed door, he didn't hear any movement outside and then turned back to Alex. He placed a soft kiss on her cheek, then her jaw, and finally her lips. It was feather-like and gentle, careful not to startle her when she woke up. After a few moments, she began to stir. She didn't have to open her eyes to know what the feeling was on her lips. She puckered her lips a bit and kissed Hesh back, making him smile. He pulled back and met her sleepy eye. "It's time to wake up." he told her.

"Well I prefer your wake-up method over my brother's." she replied. Hesh smiled and stood up, extending his hand to her. She took it and he pulled her off the couch. "Come on boy." Hesh whistled, grabbing his dog's attention. Riley jumped off the love seat and walked out of the rec room with Alex and Hesh. Walking out, Hesh noticed that something with Alex seemed off. "You alright?" he asked. She nodded. "It's just when the team is scattered, even if it is just Keegan, I get nervous. Like something bad is gonna happen." She explained. "I guess it's just my nerves getting the better of me." Hesh didn't say anything after that as they got closer to where the others were.

It was the early hours of morning still, so everyone was exhausted from little rest after the mission the night before. It was about six in the morning, Keegan most likely close to Colorado Springs at this point. The rest of them, Merrick, Elias, Logan, Hesh, and of course Riley were planned to go to the safe house in Vegas. When Hesh and Alex joined the others, they looked beat. Merrick's eyes were baggy, Logan looked like he was about to pass out on the spot, and Elias looked rather tired himself. Even though he wasn't in the field, he was back here with them every step of the way and probably hasn't slept in almost a day from being restless over everything.

Alex went to her brother's side and put her head on his shoulder. "When we get to Vegan, you are going to let me sleep undisturbed for several hours." She told him. Merrick let out a light chuckle. "Same goes to you. You won't have to bug me now that we're getting off this submarine." He replied. Hesh went over to his brother and gave him a good shake. "Come on baby brother, you can sleep when we get to Vegas." He said. Logan just grunted in response.

**OOOOO**

The helicopter ride over to Vegan was a little over two hours and when they got there it was just after eight in the morning. When Alex stepped off the helicopter, the bright Nevada sun burned her eyes. She closed her eyes and put her sun glasses on, happy to be off the sub, but hated the bright sun shining in her sleep deprived eye. Two hours was barely a nap for her and all she wanted was to fall into a deep, undisturbed sleep.

When they got inside, Alex took off her jacket right away and held it in her hand that wasn't holding her gun. She followed everyone inside, Logan barely able to stay standing. She put an arm around his shoulder. "Come on Walker, not long until you can curl up in a ball and fall asleep." She said.

Once inside Alex leaned against the one banister, setting her jacket down and resting her gun on her shoulder. "JSOC's gonna want to move fast on this so load up before you get any shut eye." Elias told the team. "We've got six hours until Keegan gets back."

"In which I will kill anyone who disturbs me while I'm sleeping." Alex said, half joking and half serious. When she was tired, she needed sleep or else hell would be raised.

"Hold up." Merrick's gruff voice said, walking closer to his sister. "Something feel off to you?"

"Security's working." Elias reported as he and Hesh rushed over to check the system.

Alex and Merrick looked at the large set of windows that overlooked the front of the casino that served as their safe house when Riley began barking. That's when Alex knew something was up. Riley's senses were strong and he knew when danger was lurking close. The sound of a light banging sounded and then canisters were thrown up to their floor with green smoke coming out of them.

"Get out!" Elias yelled. "Riley hide!"

Alex didn't get farther than about two steps before the smoke filled her lungs and it felt like she was choking. She doubled over and coughed and gagged for air as black crept into her vision. She fell all the way to the floor, Merrick falling down next to her and he was the last thing she saw before slipping into darkness.

**OOOOO**

Alex briefly woke up for a few seconds as someone dragged her through the casino. She saw Elias, Hesh, and Logan being dragged down a separate hallway and then she went unconscious again. The second time she came to, she was being tied to a chair tightly and forcefully. She should have fought against it. She should have tried to get away. But she didn't. She just fell asleep again.

The third time Alex began to wake up was the time when she finally was coming to her senses. She moved her arms and hands and found her hands were bound behind her. Picking her head up, she saw she was in a smaller room and there were several Feds standing around. One of them noticed she was awake and said something in Spanish to the other one. Alex told herself that if she made it out of this alive, she was going to learn Spanish. Everyone knew it but her and quite frankly, she wanted to know what the assholes were saying. The one Fed left the room and a few moments later a familiar face stepped in. Alex wanted nothing more than no stomp her foot down on his face a thousand times repeatedly and then do the honor of putting a bullet between his eyes. "Hello Alexandra." He said. "We finally get to meet properly." _Rorke_.

**OOOOO**

**CLIFFHANGER. DUN DUN DUN. Don't worry I will update soon because I am just that nice and well…I don't really have anything else to do.** **I could do my homework, yeah right. I don't have the energy to read a textbook right now. Anyway, please review. Even if it is short and simple, but I had a bit of a bad day today and could use some reviews to make me feel better :)**


	19. Loyalty

**Guess who has the best readers? ME! Oh my god you guys are awesome. I woke up this morning with like 12 emails that were half of your reviews! You really know how to make someone's day! Because you guys are so awesome, I put this chapter together just because I don't want to leave you hanging for so long. So on with the chapter my friends! (Oh and I did that homework by the way, but now I have some Algebra staring at me and I needed a break from it)**

**OOOOO**

The second Alex's eyes landed on Rorke's face, anger swelled in her chest. He killed Ajax. He tried killing Merrick and the others. He tried to kill her. He pulled a chair up in front of her and sat down. "You're up early. The Walker boys and Elias are still fast asleep, but brother is awake though. He keeps demanding to see his sister." Alex's heart fluttered. Merrick was still alive. "But someone is missing from the party…" Rorke pointed out. "Where's Keegan?" Was he serious? Did he really think she was going to tell her where Keegan was?

"You're crazy if you think I'm telling you anything." Alex said. Rorke rested his elbows on his knees. "If you tell me where Keegan is, I'll make sure when I kill your brother, he doesn't suffer." He growled. Alex's heart sank. Merrick was the only brother she had left and she couldn't handle having his blood on her hands. But she knew Keegan was coming back at twelve and he promised her he wouldn't be late. She just had to wait this out for as long as possible.

"What I can't wrap my head around is why you hate them so much." Alex said, changing the subject. "Elias dropped you, I get it. But it was either you or the whole team. Everyone understood and I am pretty sure you did, too until the Federation put you in a whole and broke you down piece by piece. They made you believe that Elias did it for only his benefit."

Rorke gave Alex a long look. "Elias always said that you were a legend. The way he talked about you…he looked up to you. He didn't want to drop you, but he didn't have a choice. If you were in the position he was in, you would have dropped him too." Alex added.

Rorke leaned back in his chair. "You know I read your file." He stated, switching topics again. "You were in the top ten in basic training, an important asset on the Delta Force, and now you're a Ghost. I knew Merrick had siblings, three brothers and a sister who he described as sheltered and weak."

Alex wanted to scream. She wanted to hit Rorke in the face with something hard and sharp repeatedly. She knew Merrick didn't say that. Rorke was trying to manipulate her the same way he was. The only difference between her and Rorke was that she knew where her heart was and loyalties lied.

"You aren't going to break me Rorke." She told him. "I'm not you. But what are you going to do? Threaten to kill me? Put a knife to my throat or a gun to my head? I'll die before I tell you anything."

Rorke nodded once and stood up. Alex followed his movements as he pushed the chair to the side. He turned to face her and met her eyes. "I'm giving you one last chance. Tell me where Keegan is." He said. Alex pretended to think. "Why don't you go to hell?" she retorted.

Rorke made a fist and sent it flying towards Alex, landing a punch on the right side of her face where she was already cut up. Her head snapped to the side as it followed the blow of the hit and she could feel the painful throb in the side of her face. Rorke grabbed her chin and made her look at him. She tried to pull her head away, but his grip was too tight. His eyes landed on the right side of her face and he examined it. "Your pretty little face seems to be getting damaged a lot lately." He pointed out. Alex thrusted her head forward, her forehead making contact with his nose. There wasn't enough force to break it, but there was enough for him to stumble back and at least leave a bruise. Once he got his bearings, he smiled. "Feisty." He stated as he stood up. "You're definitely Merrick's sister. He used to be just as stubborn as you."

Rorke threw another punch across her face and Alex could already feel it beginning to bruise. "I could do this all day." He said. "But can you?"

"Let me see my brother." Alex said. "Let me see Merrick and I might consider telling you something."

"Not gonna happen."

"If you're gonna kill us at least let me see my brother one last time. I have twenty bucks that say you have Hesh and Logan together."

The thought of Hesh made Alex's chest ache. Rorke said he, Logan, and Elias were still asleep, but how much longer until they woke up? What would happen when they did wake up? Way to go Alex. Get in a relationship days before a psychotic, ex-ghost captures you.

Rorke yelled out something in Spanish and Alex let out an irritated sigh. More. Spanish. Literally everyone but her knew it. She took it in high school, but after that she forgot most of the terms while her brain was refilled with the fundamentals in basic training.

A couple of minutes passed when two Feds came in with Merrick. He had his hands tied behind his back and the Feds were restraining him by his arms. Rorke stood with his arms crossed as they brought him in. Merrick instantly saw his sister tied to the chair and at first he was relieved to see her alive, but then saw the purple bruise forming on the side of her face that was already decorated with small cuts.

"You son of a bitch!" Merrick growled as he fought against the Feds. "Let her go."

Rorke laughed. "You know Merrick I have to give your sister a bit of credit. She's tough." He said as he walked over to Alex, making Merrick grow more and more furious. He didn't want the prick anywhere near his sister. Rorke put his hands on Alex's shoulders as he stood behind her. "Where are her other brothers?" he asked. "Oh that's right. I heard they died but yet here you are. Looks like you made it out of a situation they weren't lucky enough to get of. Sound familiar?"

"Damn it Rorke leave her out of this!" Merrick yelled.

Alex cringed at the feeling of Rorke's hands on her. She didn't want him touching her in anyway. It made her uncomfortable and feel smaller than she was. Rorke slipped his gun out of his holster and put the barrel of it against her temple. Alex stopped breathing. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she could hear it in her eardrums. Merrick's face fell and he fought against the Fed's grip again. "DON'T YOU DARE! DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE! I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU. I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Merrick bellowed.

"Where's Keegan?" Rorke asked.

"Merrick don't tell him." Alex forced out, her voice a little higher than usual out of fear.

"If you don't I will kill her." Rorke warned, clicking back the hammer of his gun and pressing the barrel of the gun into her temple harder. "UTAH! HE'S IN UTAH!" Merrick yelled. Alex knew this was lie, Keegan was in Colorado Springs, but would Rorke believe the lie?

"What's in Utah?" Rorke pressed on further.

"Salt Lake City. We sent him there for a debriefing with another military squadron."

Alex knew that was a lie, too. Did Rorke believe him? At the moment Alex didn't know because the gun was still pressed into her temple. But then she felt Rorke remove it and dropped his arm. "Was that so hard?" Rorke questioned as he switched the safety on on his gun. Rorke motioned for the Feds to take Merrick away again and Merrick fought against them, wanting to stay as close to Alex as possible. But he was pulled out of the room and away from his sister, thinking it was going to be the last time he ever saw her.

Rorke looked at Alex once Merrick was out of the room. "Such a shame you won't be able to die with him." He said tucking his gun in the holster. Alex pushed her eyebrows together. "What are you talking about?" she questioned.

"I think I am going to see if I can get any use out of you. Once I get the other one, we'll be good to go. Two fresh soldiers to add to the bunch." Rorke explained.

Before Alex could ask who the "other one" was, a Fed came into the room and told Rorke that Elias was awake. Finally, some fucking English. "Looks like I will be seeing you later." Rorke said as he left the room, leaving Alex alone in the company of a single Federation soldier.

As Alex sat there tied to the chair, she thought about Merrick. Rorke was going to kill him. What was going to happen to Elias, Logan, and Hesh? Oh Hesh… Alex thought back to how only a few hours ago he kissed her awake from her nap and how it was just last night that he told her how he felt about her. She couldn't fight the tears that were building up in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Crying was something she didn't like doing. She saw it as an over emotional gesture and after crying over her brothers for weeks after their deaths, she felt immune to loss. She's lost family, team members, but today she may be losing a person she thought she could start a relationship with. This is what happened when you let people in and got attached to them; you got hurt. And Alex didn't want to keep getting hurt. That's why she tried to distance herself from Logan and Hesh. She's been hurt over and over and time and again and she didn't want to have to keep experiencing the same pain. But Hesh refused to give up on her. He refused to accept her ability to refuse new people in her life. Alex wasn't in love with Hesh and she knew he wasn't in love with her, and they'll probably never get the chance to love each other, but now Alex was saddened by the thought of not having him around.

A million thoughts ran through Alex's head of not having Merrick and Keegan _and_ Hesh _and_ Logan _and_ Elias in her life anymore. They were more than just her team, they were her family, like she's said a dozen times before. Merrick was her brother, Keegan was her best friend, Hesh was something more, Logan was a close friend, and Elias treated her like a daughter. Life without them seemed impossible. And the fact that she was alone and they were all somewhere else made it hurt even more.

The sound of several gunshots a few rooms down made Alex close her eyes tight, terrified that someone was shooting her brother or one of the others. When the gunshots stopped, a silence filled the air before on final shot sounded and Alex knew that shot ended someone's life.

She didn't know how much time had passed, but when Alex asked the Fed for the time and he coldly told her it was a few minutes after twelve, hope filled Alex's chest. Keegan should be back. He promised he wouldn't be late and he never broke his promises. That's why when Alex heard a shot ring through the air that sounded from a distance outside the casino, she knew it was him. She knew Keegan was back. And she knew they were going to get out of this somehow.

**Next chapter is the mission itself so watch for updates!**


	20. Good-Bye

There were times in the military when things were going on that made time seem to slow down. Someone on your team dying in front of you, getting the news that someone you cared about had died, or see something that will be permanently imprinted in your brain. Alex had been through all of that. She's lost team mates, she had to hear about her brothers' deaths, and she's been to places where she saw dead bodies piled up on top of each other that were either burned, covered in blood, or were in such a gruesome state that it made her skin crawl. And in all those times, she felt time and the world kind of just…come to a halt. Loud sounds became quiet and muted, like when you put your head underwater and you can hear your heart beat in your ears. Your body becomes stiff from emotion and your mind becomes blank. You can't think, you can't move, and you can't speak. This is exactly how Alex was feeling as the Fed soldier dragged her down the hallway after the sound of gun shots filled the air and she saw the dead body of Elias Walker.

The Fed was ordered to get her to the helicopter immediately after the gun fire began going off and on the way down the hallway, Alex saw Elias's body. He was on the floor, his eyes open, with five bullet wounds in his torso and then the life ending one in his head. When Alex saw him, she stopped walking, but the Fed kept pulling her along. He told her to keep moving, but she could barely hear his voice as he pulled her away. When she was able to pull her eyes away from Elias, she looked at the Fed. A fiery feeling of anger, hate, and sadness filled in her chest and spread throughout her body. They killed Elias. Elias, the man who gave Alex a chance to be a Ghost and treated her like a daughter…they killed him. Rorke killed him.

Not even thinking about what she was doing, Alex's emotions and actions out ran her brain as she twisted out of the Fed's grip and sent her fist across his face. He stumbled back a bit and Alex didn't waste a second to finish what she started. She kicked him square in the chest, sending him back and on his ass. She went over to him as he reached for his gun and kicked him across the face before reaching down and pulling the pistol out of his holster and firing a shot in his leg, then his stomach, then his chest, and then his head. Her eyes were filling with tears, but she refused to cry. She didn't cry anymore.

Alex took the ammo off the Fed and his AK-47 as well. Once she was armed, she began walking down the hall to find the others, but she stopped. _Elias_. Alex turned and walked back to his body. She set her gun down and kneeled down next to him. His eyes were still opened so very gently, she closed them. He was face up and the way was a Ghost was buried was face down, their head pointed in the direction of their home with their weapon next to them. Very carefully, Alex turned him over, his face pointing towards California so his face was towards her. She laid down the AK47 next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry." She said, closing her eyes for a moment before opening them again. She remembered that he always carried a family photo in his back pocket. Carefully, she reached in his pocket and pulled it out. It showed a younger Elias with Hesh and Logan as teenagers at their home in San Diego. "I promise…I promise you we will kill him. Thank you, for everything, Elias." Alex set the photo down next to Elias as well and then stood up, looking at him once more before taking off down the hall, finding another automatic weapon down the hall. She never turned around to look at Elias after that.

As she walked down the hall, Alex heard footsteps coming towards her from down the way she came. She turned into a doorway of a room and hid in the shadows. She waited for whoever it was to get closer and once they were, Alex went after them. She tackled them against the wall on the other side of the wall and they threw her down onto the floor. Alex looked up and saw it wasn't a Fed, it was Keegan. "Oh my God Alex!" he said, grabbing her arm and pulling her up. "Are you alright?" he asked as he looked her over. She nodded. He put a hand on her face and turned her head to the side to look at her face where it was now badly bruised. "I'm fine." She told him, pushing his hand away to look at him. "You're here."

"I promised I wouldn't be late, remember Princess?" he retorted.

"Where are the others?"

"On my way to regroup with them. Let's go."

Alex and Keegan walked down the hall and through a few rooms to get to the kitchen, Alex anticipating to see the others. She hasn't seen Hesh or Logan since they got gassed and Merrick was ready to murder anyone last time she saw him. The closer they got to them though, the more Feds seemed to be present. "Hesh what's your location?" Keegan asked as he and Alex took cover while a small group of Feds passed them. "Movin' to the kitchen, why?" Hesh's voice sounded. "Did you find Alex?" he quickly added, sounding a bit more concerned. Alex smiled at the sound of his familiar voice. He was okay.

"Alex is with me now, we're almost there. You better find a place to hide. Lotta guys headed right towards you."

"How many?"

"Too many."

A few moments later, Keegan and Alex opened the doors to the kitchen and Alex saw Hesh and Logan. All Alex wanted to do was run over and hug both of them. Logan was bleeding through his shirt with a pained expression on his face and Hesh…Alex just wanted to wrap her arms around him and never let go. But then she saw Merrick was missing. Before she could panic, he came around the corner and fell into the one of the mobile food racks, making a loud crash in the process. Alex sprinted over to him and went to help him up. "Broken ribs…" Merrick explained as Hesh came over and helped her when Keegan told them to hide. Hesh and Alex helped Merrick into the side office, setting him down right next to the door below the window. Before Alex could get down, the kitchen door opened and Hesh grabbed her hand and pulled her down next to him. She was on her side facing away from him and he was right behind her. She looked at Merrick and he looked at her in relief and worry. Not knowing else what do to, Alex just gave him a reassuring smile.

Several Feds came through the kitchen and were shining flashlights around, one of them landing on Alex's face. The Fed turned and walked into the office, Hesh tensing up as the Fed's eyes landed on the both of them. Before the Fed could alert the others, Keegan stood up, grabbed him, covered his mouth and jammed a knife into his back. Keegan fell to the floor with him and kept the Fed's mouth and nose covered so he couldn't breathe. The Fed squirmed for a few moments until his body went limp.

Keegan tossed the Fed off of him then they all stood up. "Keep low. There's gonna be more of them." He warned. Alex helped her brother up who instantly pulled her into a quick, tight hug. Alex returned the gesture, but pulled away quickly. "Come on. We gotta go." She told him.

The team left the kitchen and entered the shopping center where they stopped while Feds chattered on the radio in Spanish and Rorke came over the PA system. "Attention everyone." He sounded. Anger flared inside Alex again as she thought of Elias. "Some of my friends have gone missing. Return them to me dead or alive and you will have done your country a great service. Merrick, Hesh, Logan, Alex…good luck." _Good luck? _Alex pondered that for a moment. The way he said it, it made Alex just stop again. She couldn't tell whether he was actually being sincere or smug. Probably both. Either way, Alex still hated him, but the fact that he told them good luck stuck in her head.

"Thanks for the shout out, asshole." Merrick spat as they began moving again.

The Feds were heading straight for them and when they got to the front entrance of the shopping center, they were filing in. "Keegan kick it off." Hesh said. Alex and Logan were crouched behind the one wall at the top of the stairs, Logan looking at where he was bleeding. "We're almost done." Alex assured him.

"It'll never be done." Logan replied flatly, meeting her eyes. For the first time, Alex noticed Logan's features. He didn't have green eyes and black hair like Hesh did, but rather a pair of brown eyes that matched his messy light brown hair. His face wasn't as thin as Hesh's either since he had a stronger jawline. You could see the resemblance to Elias in Logan, but not so much Hesh. Hesh must have taken after their mom the way Alex did.

Keegan threw out a grenade and it sparked the impending firefight in the mall. Not having any protection on made Alex feel much more vulnerable to the Feds. All she had was a t-shirt and cargo pants. No vest, no helmet. She felt so exposed. If they weren't careful, their life could be over in a second.

"We need to get through that gate!" Hesh told the others.

"I got it." Keegan said, jogging over and kneeling down. He grabbed the bottom and lifted the gate up, allowing everyone to go under it. Alex ducked underneath it and gripped the bottom of the gate. "Come one Keegan." She said. Keegan let go and moved to the other side. "Wait where's Riley?" Hesh asked as Alex let the gate drop.

"Got pretty chaotic pretty quick." Merrick said "Haven't seen him since we came to."

"We'll find him, don't worry." Alex told Hesh, earning a small smile from him.

The team jogged down a hall and down an escalator, Merrick telling them it wasn't much farther. Ale allowed a sigh of relief escape her lips as they entered the hotel area again. Hesh and Merrick took their stances at the door while Logan, Alex, and Keegan stood with their guns aimed in front of the door in case someone came through. Hesh opened the door and they were immediately greeted by about eight Feds as they opened fire on them and threw gas canisters at them. "Back it up! Back up!" Merrick yelled as he rushed down the hall. Hesh stumbled forward and Alex grabbed his arm, pulling him with her ahead. The hall they originally came down was filled with the same gas and they ran straight down the corridor, only to be greeted by more gas. "Go left!" Hesh yelled, pulling Alex with him. They turned into a room and he ushered her ahead. "Through the window!" Merrick yelled. Keegan shot at the window to break the glass and went first who was followed by Merrick, Logan, Alex, and then Hesh.

Sliding down the side of the building was not fun in the slightest and right when Alex asked herself how this could get any worse, she felt herself falling. As she did, she saw the sky above her through the window and ceiling and felt the air rush past her as she fell. It was another moment where time slowed down a bit, but then it rushed up again all at once as she landed on the hard ground.

She blacked out for a moment, but woke up just as quickly. Her leg hurt and so did her back, but what hurt the most was the glass imbedded in her forearm. She was so fucking done with glass right now. "Alex?" Logan's gruff voice said. Looking up, she saw Logan getting to his feet. "I'm alright." She told him. He limped over to her and extended a hand. She took it and he hoisted her up just as Keegan helped Merrick to his feet. "You okay?" Keegan asked him. "I'm good, but we have to move before those choppers find out where we are." Merrick told them.

"If we make it to the strip, I can get us a ride out of here."

"Take it slow, we're gonna be outnumbered."

Alex didn't take more than five steps when a familiar bark sounded. Looking up, she saw Riley take down a Fed and rip his throat out. "Riley!" Hesh yelled. Alex smiled at the sight of the German Shepherd when another gunshot sounded and a loud cry escaped the dog's mouth and he fell to the ground. "No!" Alex yelled, firing at the Fed who shot him. She rushed ahead, firing at the soldiers in front of her as she went over to Riley. She kneeled down next to him and stroked his face before looking at his leg where he was shot. Hesh joined her quickly and noted that the bullet went straight through. "I'll carry him. Alex told Hesh.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Logan is shot and Merrick's ribs are broken." Alex reminded him. "You and Keegan cover us. I'll carry your dog."

Alex slid her arms underneath Riley and hoisted him up, Hesh thanking her before taking point with Keegan. She carried him ahead and set him down behind an Egyptian statue to help the others take out some Feds. "Command, we're on the exterior of the hotel taking heavy fire from enemy birds! Where's our exfil?!" Keegan yelled though the comms.

Keegan didn't get a response.

Once she reloaded, Alex picked up Riley again and carried him through the strip, taking out helicopters and Fed soldiers with the others. For a while she thought they were going to have to walk through the desert to get out of here, but then Keegan got a response on the comms. "Ghost Six this is Gator One, coming in hot." The voice said. Next thing they knew the enemy helicopters were shot down and the team's saving grace came for them. "Ghost Six, we got a ride home if you want it." the pilot said.

"Hell yeah!" Hesh yelled.

Alex rushed ahead with Riley in her arms towards the helicopter. She laid the dog on the floor and climbed into the helicopter after Merrick and the Walker brothers, Keegan climbing in after her. She sat down next to her brother and put her head on his shoulder. He put an arm around her and kissed her head. "I love you Merrick…" Alex exhaled as they took off.

"You too, Alexandra."

Looking out the chopper, Alex watched as they flew over the casino. Elias was still there…still lying on the floor of the hallway with an AK47 and a photo of him and his sons next to him. "Good bye." Alex said quietly so no one else would hear her.

**OOOOO**

During the helicopter ride back to the carrier where they were before they were on the submarine, Alex noticed Hesh hasn't said a word since they got on the chopper. She understood why because she knew now that they weren't being chased by Feds or had adrenaline coursing through their veins, the realization was setting in. Him and Logan's dad, their only parent left, was dead. Alex wanted to comfort him, but she knew he needed some space.

When they got close to the carrier, he finally spoke up. "Merrick, we've got to go after him. I want Rorke." He growled. Alex knew everything he was feeling and how all the anger was building up in his chest ready to explode.

"Negative Hesh." Merrick replied. "The Federation satellites are moving into position. If they go live, the Feds can strike anywhere on the globe."

"Then what's the plan?"

"We risk everything we have left, including our last carrier. And we take it straight into the heart of Federation territory. We hit them on the ground and in the sky…it's all or nothing." _**All Or Nothing**_.


	21. One Less Ghost

When the team got back onto the aircraft carrier, Merrick, Riley, and Logan were hauled over to the infirmary and Hesh disappeared right after he made sure everyone would be okay. He didn't say where he was going, but the look on his face made everyone know he didn't want to be bothered for a while. Keegan went off to contact Kick and Neptune to give them the news on Elias's death. Alex remained in the infirmary with Logan and Merrick so Logan wouldn't be alone and to make sure her brother didn't murder a doctor. At the moment Merrick was having his broken ribs set and taped and the doctor had Alex stay out of the exam room so he had space to work. She could hear Merrick's curses through the wall though.

While she waited for an update on her brother, Alex sat with Logan who was lying in one of the beds. He had his gunshot wound treated and was now on a morphine drip and IV. "How you feeling?" Alex asked him as she brushed some hair out of his face before sitting back. "As good as I look." He replied. Alex smiled. "Alex..." he said. "Rorke was going to have them kill Hesh and Merrick." Alex looked at her hands. "I know…" she told him.

"They almost did…Hesh had a gun to his head. But he wasn't going to kill me."

"What do you mean?"

"The one Fed said that Rorke wanted me alive."

Alex then realized that Logan was "the other one". She sat forward. "It was you…" she said. "He was going to take me too."

"Why?"

"I don't know." Alex answered. "But for the time being, why don't we keep this under wraps. There's enough to be worrying about."

Logan nodded and turned his head into the pillow. "My dad's dead…" he whispered. Alex put her hand over his. "I know." She said.

"When they had me, Hesh, and Merrick together…I wasn't afraid to die…" Logan continued. "Before they said Rorke wanted me alive, I was ready. I'd be with my dad…my mom…and Hesh. It didn't seem all that bad. Looks like my mom and dad will have to wait a bit longer for me."

"You still have Hesh. And this team. You're like family now Logan. Blood makes you related, but loyalty makes you family and your one of the most loyal people I know."

"I thought you didn't like me and Hesh."

"I didn't at first, but if you didn't notice I had a big ego before and didn't really open my arms to FNGs."

"What changed your mind?"

Alex hesitated before answering. "We're all we've got."

Logan's eyes fluttered closed as the pain medicine began to take effect and make him drowsy. "Make sure Hesh is alright. When he's quiet…it isn't good." He said as he began to doze off. "He wants to be sad, but he wants to be angry at the same time. He refuses to let it out like he did when our mom died."

"I'll check on him later."

After that, Logan fell asleep. Alex rested a hand on his arm gently before standing up as the doctor came out of the exam room with Merrick. "We want to keep him here overnight." The doctor told her. "Fuck that!" Merrick cursed. "I'm not staying in here for an entire night."

"Merrick it's one night." Alex reasoned.

"Elias is dead, Alex. We are driving this carrier straight into Federation territory and someone here has to organize everything." Merrick barked.

"Look Merrick I know you're next in line to take Elias's chair, but you're hurt. I think it's fair to everyone to just take a breather just for tonight. We didn't just lose our captain, but Hesh and Logan lost their father. We'll start figuring things out first thing tomorrow morning, but for tonight you are staying in this god damn infirmary while I go pack up Elias's things from his office. And I swear to God Thomas if you step foot outside of this room for anything I will put you back in here myself."

Merrick saw the emotion playing across Alex's face and knew what it signaled. If it was any other time before, she would have broken down in tears by now but ever since their last brother died she's refused to cry. He knew how saddened she was over the loss of Elias and fighting with her right now wouldn't help anything. "Okay." he eventually said. Alex let out a breath and dropped her head into her hands before running them through her hair. "I have to go pack up Elias's things." She said. "I refuse to let some know-it-all technician do that."

Alex walked over to her brother and hugged him gently, mindful of his broken ribs. He hugged her back and placed a kiss on her head before she pulled away and left the infirmary.

**OOOOO**

In the Operations Room, Alex walked over to the corner office that used to belong to Elias. Inside there was a technician going through filing cabinets and packing things away already. Angered by this, Alex stormed over and entered the room. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she demanded. The tech jumped at the sound of her voice and turned towards her. He was pretty young, probably mid-twenties, and he had an innocent face. "I was told to clear this office." He explained, his voice shaky when he recognized who Alex was.

"By who?"

"My superior."

"I don't give to shits what you're superior told you to do. I don't want to see you in here again, are we clear?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Get the hell out of here."

The tech picked up the box he had on the desk and went to leave, but Alex stopped him. "Leave the damn box." She said through her teeth. The tech set the box down and scurried out of the room like a scared puppy.

Alex entered the office and let out a tired breath. She looked in the box on the desk and saw it was all files. Figuring she'd just start with that, she packed away all the files and reports Elias had in the office very carefully. She taped it shut and labeled it before packing away all the office supplies one by one and taking the large map of the back wall. Once all that was done, it was time to clean out all of his personal items. Alex was dreading this. She sat down in the office chair and began packing away each item out on his desk. The rubber band ball he played with when he was trying to concentrate, the family photo that showed Hesh, Logan, their mother, and him in their home back in San Diego. When Alex picked the photo up, she stopped to look at it. Elias was so young and so were Hesh and Logan, probably only six or seven. She was right about Hesh taking after his mom. She had long black hair and striking green eyes that complimented her thin face. Mrs. Walker was very beautiful.

Every item Alex packed away had some meaning to it. There were a few more photos of the team in the desk, mission reports that were the first mission each of the Ghosts went on, including Alex's and all of her brothers', a few books that Alex had seen Elias read countless times over the years, and several sets of dog tags. When Alex got to the last drawer, she paused. Inside the drawer were several white envelopes, the top one with _David _written in black lettering on the front. Alex picked them up and scanned through them, discovering each letter had a team member's name written on it with the date written in the top corner. They all had the same date: June 7th 2027. It was the date that Hesh and Logan helped find Ajax in No Man's Land in a joint operation with the Ghosts that landed them their spots on the team. It was also the day they all found out about Rorke.

It hit Alex then that these were letters Elias wrote to them in case Rorke killed him. And Elias was pretty sure that Rorke was going to. Alex sat back and looked at the envelope that had her full name written on it. She wanted to open it, but not like this. There were letters for both Logan and Hesh and her, Merrick, Keegan, Kick, and Neptune. Alex knew Elias would want them to open them together, so Alex put a rubber band around them and tucked them in her pocket. They didn't have a body to give a proper funeral to and Hesh and Logan both needed closure. These letters were a chance for closure and Alex could find a way to make it special for the brothers and Elias. She wanted to wait until Logan and Merrick were out of the infirmary so the whole team could be together for it; the way Elias would want it.

**OOOOO**

When dinner time rolled around, the mess hall was practically empty with the exception of Keegan, Alex, and a few other soldiers. Hesh was still off somewhere and Logan and Merrick were in the infirmary. Kick and Neptune wouldn't get to the carrier until tomorrow morning. Keegan and Alex weren't talking as they ate, but Alex could tell he wanted to say something.

"Why weren't you with them?" he eventually asked.

"What do you mean?" Alex replied.

"Why were you separated from Hesh, Logan, and Merrick?"

"He wanted to question me separately from the others." Alex quickly lied. "I was being brought over to them right when you showed up."

"That Fed was ready to kill Hesh before you got there."

"Rorke wanted me to be killed in front of just Merrick."

Keegan eyed Alex for a moment. Part of him knew she was lying, but the other part of him was asking himself why she would need to lie. Did Rorke say something to scare her? Was she hiding something? Before he could ask, she stood up. "I'm going to find Hesh." She told him. Before she could walk away, Keegan stopped her. "Alex you know you can tell me anything, right?" he questioned. She nodded. "Of course." She told him before walking out.

**OOOOO**

Alex wandered around the carrier for a while before finally finding Hesh down by the file room where she normally went to hide from everything. He was sitting in the hall on the floor, his back against the wall and his knees pulled up with his head in his hands. He was dressed in black cargo pants and a grey t-shirt with no shoes on. "Hesh?" Alex said quietly as she approached. He looked up and she immediately noticed his eyes had tears in them, but it didn't like he'd been crying. Logan was right. He was refusing to let it out. She walked over to him as he stood up and wiped his eyes. "What are you doing down here?" he asked.

"You've been down here for hours."

"Just needed some quiet."

"Why don't you come and get something to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Hesh…"

"Alex I'm fine." Hesh snapped in a more bitter tone. "I-I just want to be alone, is that too much to ask?"

Hesh walked a few steps down the hall away from Alex, but then stopped. Alex crossed her arms. "Hesh it's just me." she told him. "It's okay to cry."

"Cry over what?" he questioned, not turning around. "My dad? He wouldn't want me to cry. He'd want me to keep going and finish this."

Alex took a few steps closer. "Hesh keeping all that bottled up, it doesn't do anything but make it worse. You just have to let it out."

Hesh still didn't turn around, but he dropped his face in his hands and finally let the tears fall from his eyes. Alex rushed over and slipped her arms around his torso from behind and rested her forehead on his back. "He's gone." He sobbed. Alex tightened her arms around him as he cried and closed her eyes. She didn't have to say anything. She didn't have to do anything but keep her hold on him tight. That's all she wanted to do. That's all she needed to do.

After a while, Hesh pulled away from Alex's grip to turn and face her. He wiped his eyes and Alex looked at him. "I…" he began. "Is Logan alright?"

"He was asleep when I left earlier. Probably still is."

"I just need to be by myself right now. Can you just-I appreciate that you care and you're here, but I just…"

"I understand." Alex told him. "Just get some rest. Don't stay down here all night."

Hesh nodded and Alex turned and watched her walk down the hall. He slid to the floor and covered his face again. His dad was dead, his brother was in the infirmary with _**another**_ injury, and Riley was wounded, too. He was afraid he'd lose everyone today. Logan, Merrick, Elias…Alex. When Rorke refused to tell him if she and Merrick were alright he all but lost it. His dad was dead, nothing could change that, but at least everyone else was going to live.

For a while, he thought about all the times before the war that he spent with Elias and Logan. Then he thought about the times after the war started. There were some good times, a lot actually, but those memories just made Hesh feel even more upset. All those times were gone. That was the problem with time; you couldn't get it back…once it's gone, it's gone.

Hesh thought of how at least if there was an afterlife, Elias was with their mother again. It was a little comforting, but he was selfish in this situation and wanted his dad here with him and Logan to tell them what they were doing right and wrong. To give them a hug every now and then even if it wasn't something they did often. Hesh just wanted his dad back. Knowing that he'd never hear his voice again or see his face made everything hurt even more.

Alex had been gone for a while when Hesh realized he didn't want to be alone because it hurt more. He was thinking about everything too much because he didn't have anyone to take his thoughts away from his dad. He needed to talk to someone. He couldn't talk to his brother and it was getting too late to bother anyone else. Hesh considered going to Alex's room and decided to go see if she'd deal with him this late.

**OOOOO**

Alex was getting ready for bed when there was a knock on her door. She let out an annoyed breath. She was showered and dressed for bed in a big t-shirt and shorts with her hair loose on her shoulders. She didn't have the energy to deal with anyone else tonight. After she left Hesh she talked on the phone with Kick and Neptune for a while, sharing memories with one another that made the pain lessen from losing Elias.

Walking over to the door, Alex found Hesh in the doorway wearing black sweatpants and a grey muscle shirt. "I know it's late." He said. "And I'm sorry for pushing you away earlier."

"It's alright." Alex told him.

"I know I said I didn't want to be alone, but…"

Alex smiled and motioned for him to come in. "You sure?" he asked. "Don't make me drag you in." she replied. With a smile, Hesh walked in and Alex closed the door behind him. Hesh noticed the photos on the wall and dresser and smiled when he saw how Alex looked in all of them. He figured it was her brothers with her in them. He'd ask later.

"Wanna talk?" Alex's voice sounded as she walked over to him. He nodded. Alex sat on the bed and moved up to the pillows. Hesh looked at her. "Are you going to stand?" she asked. He smiled and then joined her on the bed. She rested her head on his shoulder and he felt himself calm down and relax. He also felt how tired he was. He closed his eyes and put his head on top of Alex's the quiet of the room engulfed him and he felt himself begin to doze off. "How about we just crawl under the covers and sleep and talk tomorrow?" Alex's soft voice sounded.

"That sounds better." Hesh told her.

Alex leaned over and turned the lamp off before crawling under the sheets with Hesh. Very hesitantly she moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He surprised her by wrapping and arm around her and pulling her closer to him. She smiled and slung an arm across his stomach.

"Night." She said.

"Good night." he replied, tightening his hold on her.


End file.
